Vampire kingdom
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Nada más acabar con Rido, un extraño joven aparece frente a Zero y los vampiros. Tras la amenaza de Zero a quien que se atreva a tocar al joven, ambos se marchan. ¿Quién es y cuál es su relación con Zero? ¿¡Y cómo que los Kiryuu eran trillizos?
1. Se cierra el círculo, se abre una puerta

**Antes que nada**: voy a dar puntos clave de las historias originales, así que si no queréis saberlo mejor que no sigáis leyendo. Decir que sigo la trama del manga de VK casi a rajatabla hasta las páginas 34-35 del capítulo 43, y que los cambios más drásticos son los del pasado de los Kiryuu; y sobre KH seguiré también la trama del manga basado en KH2 porque cuenta la historia de forma más directa que en el juego y porque hace tanto tiempo que no me acerco a una consola que seguro se me pasa algo importante, todo lo que ocurre antes de KH2 no cambia excepto por un pequeño detalle que es parte clave de mi historia.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**1.- Se cierra el círculo, se abre una puerta.**

Tras el último disparo de _Bloody Rose_, todo había acabado.

Los miembros de la Clase Nocturna suspiraron de alivio; Yuki se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, quien le sonrió relajado por primera vez en diez años; y Zero, tras haber cumplido con lo que se esperaba de él, decidió que ya era hora de encargarse del cuerpo de su gemelo. Ichiru merecía una despedida digna de un miembro del Clan Kiryuu (1).

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, sintió una nueva presencia. Una presencia que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver una figura, completamente cubierta por una capucha negra, ser expulsada de lo que parecía un remolino de profunda y turbulenta oscuridad.

El ambiente se llenó de un nuevo y tentador aroma: sangre humana; lo que dejaba en claro la naturaleza del extraño y su condición.

La figura levantó la cabeza, no sin dificultad, y fijó sus ojos, o eso parecía, en la persona más cercana a él, que resultó ser Hanabusa Aido.

- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto- la voz, llena de sarcasmo, reveló que su dueño era bastante joven- de todos los lugares en los que podría haber aparecido, termino rodeado de una horda de vampiros. Cubierto de sangre frente a un mini ejército de sanguijuelas chupasangre, ¡qué alegría! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!- terminó diciendo de forma agria.

El rubio Noble no pudo contener su rabia, ni su sed, ante las palabras del joven encapuchado y le tomó por el cuello de forma brusca.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así, humano? Ahora mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a usar esa sucia lengua tuya.

En un fluido movimiento, Aido bajó la capucha del desconocido y, sin dignarse a ver el rostro que acababa de dejar al descubierto, se dispuso a hincar sus colmillos en el pálido cuello que se mostraba ante él.

Ya podía sentir esa cálida sangre en sus labios, cuando una ola de indescriptible dolor cruzó uno de sus hombros, precedida por el sonido de un disparo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar o buscar ayuda en sus compañeros, sintió la asfixiante presión de las vides llenas de afiladas espinas (2) y un aura asesina tan cargada de odio que le dejó más helado que su propia habilidad sobre el hielo.

- ¡Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima! Porque la próxima vez será una bala directa al corazón lo último que sientas antes de convertirte en un montón de cenizas- llegó a sus oídos la voz más fría y mortífera que ninguno de los presentes le había oído al prefecto.

Todos, sangre puras incluidos, se giraron anonadados hacia Zero, para verle arrodillarse ante el extraño, que ahora tosía tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por culpa del agarre de Aido.

Fijándose bien en el desconocido, por fin pudieron ver su rostro. El joven poseía un rostro, algo femenino, de hermosas facciones enmarcadas por el liso cabello, que llegaba hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros y que casi cubría sus impresionantes ojos, que parecían fluctuar entre azul y verde dando la impresión de que el océano había quedado atrapado en ellos.

Pero más que sus hermosos ojos, lo que realmente llamó la atención de los presentes fue el color de su pelo, el puro color plateado que sólo habían visto en los gemelos Kiryuu, y la gran similitud de su rostro con el del cazador, quien lo tenía tiernamente apresado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Riku?- ahora el tono de voz de Zero era suave y lleno de un profundo sentimiento, que ni siquiera Yuki había imaginado que el de ojos como amatistas poseía.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Riku levantó su adolorido rostro para encontrarse con dos preocupados orbes del más hermoso morado que hubiese visto; y comprensión pareció llenar sus ahora tranquilos océanos.

- ¿Ze… Zero?- su voz, estrangulada por la sorpresa, no parecía poder dejar de temblar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ri- le dedicó la sonrisa más bella que poseía, pero nunca mostraba, dejando a los miembros de la Clase Nocturna boquiabiertos y a cierto castaño embelesado.

- ¡Zero!- exclamó el joven y se lanzó sobre el cazador, rodeándolo con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro justo donde el prefecto lucía su tatuaje- Zero… Zero…- repetía como si temiera que el cazador se esfumara y tensando su abrazo para evitar que ocurriera.

- Shhh… todo ha pasado, ya estoy contigo. No voy a irme a ninguna parte- mientras murmuraba dulcemente en el oído del otro, Zero levantó al joven, quien se acomodó entre sus brazos, y emprendió la marcha hacia la enfermería de la Clase Diurna. Aunque antes de seguir se giró a ver a los vampiros que les observaban en silencio y volvió a hablar con el mismo tono con el que amenazó a Hanabusa- os digo lo mismo que al rubio idiota, ponedle una mano encima y terminareis haciéndole compañía al bastardo de Rido.

Entonces se marchó, no sin antes dedicar una fría mirada carmesí a todos los presentes, y que pasó desapercibida para el joven en sus brazos.

Y así dejó a un grupo de ofendidos nobles, y a un celoso e intrigado sangre pura.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

1.- Aunque hubiese preferido evitarlo, la muerte de Ichiru es una parte importante de la historia, casi podría decir que el detonante (pero no es algo que salga en el fic) de todo lo que va a ocurrir; y que Zero tiene más motivos que los originales para perdonar a su gemelo.

2.- Se que las viñas de Zero tienen su origen en una "evolución" de Bloody Rose, pero para que las cosas salgan como quiero las viñas serán el poder que gana al ser transformado en vampiro y que no podía desarrollar hasta estabilizarse; aunque las espinas están llenas de hechizos anti-vampiros como muestra de su legado como cazador.

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir esto, y como se que hasta que no lo hiciese no seré capaz de seguir con los que ya había empezado… pues ale, aquí lo tenéis. Y dependiendo de lo que os parezca seguiré (o no) con ello, pues el segundo capítulo ya está terminado.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	2. Su verdadero ser

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2.- Su verdadero ser. **

Cuando el cazador y su "protegido" desaparecieron de su vista, los miembros de la Clase Nocturna estallaron en cuchicheos, como tratando de comprender que había más allá de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Todo ello mientras Kain alimentaba a su primo, para que pudiese recuperarse rápidamente y no terminara metiéndose en más problemas por culpa de su sed (y falta de sentido común).

Cuando los nobles no pudieron obtener una respuesta satisfactoria entre ellos, pasaron toda su atención a los hermanos Kuran. Sólo Takuma fue lo bastante valiente (o suicida/curioso) para preguntar lo que todos sus compañeros se morían por saber.

- Yuki-sama, ¿podrías darnos alguna respuesta para la extraña actitud de Kiryuu? ¿O tienes alguna idea de su… relación con ese chico, Riku?

Ella lo miró con expresión serena durante unos segundos y, finalmente, le respondió de forma sincera.

- No tengo ni idea. Aunque eso no importa, lo que realmente es importante es que… ¡Zero nunca me ha tratado de forma tan tierna como a ese extraño!- gritó como la mocosa malcriada que realmente era (1)- ¡Zero es mío! Desde que llegó a casa del director pasó a ser mi preciosa muñeca, y no voy a permitir que un recién llegado se lleve mi juguete preferido.

Si Rido siguiera vivo habría estado realmente orgulloso de su sobrina, pues tratar a los que consideraba inferiores a él como simples juguetes y marionetas era una de sus horribles costumbres.

Las palabras de la princesa Kuran habían dejado sorprendidos (y asqueados) a los presentes; aunque ellos mismos no gustaban del prefecto, más que nada era su actitud en cuanto a la posición social de los vampiros lo que no podían tolerar, pues con el paso del tiempo entendieron que Zero sólo mostraba respeto a aquellos que se lo habían ganado y que rara vez se equivocaba al hacerlo (2). Además, el gran potencial que mostraba tanto como vampiro y como cazador era claro ejemplo que el nivel no importaba… mucho (3).

Rido había sido una buena muestra de que no por estar en la cima de la pirámide una persona valía la pena. Y parecía ser que su sobrina iría por el mismo camino si su actitud no cambiaba.

- ¡Yuki!- la reprendió su hermano- Kiryuu no es un juguete, y _"aunque odio admitirlo,"_ si no fuese por él hace años que estarías muerta.

A pesar de las palabras de Kaname, ella seguía creyendo que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Eso sólo demuestra que Zero es mío, que existe por y para mí; así que no voy a dejar que un montón de basura humana se lo lleve!

- ¡Tu también fuiste humana!- alzó la voz Kaname, quien comenzaba a enfadarse- ¿qué ha sido de la dulce Yuki que creía en la convivencia entre ambas especies, y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirla?- su tono triste y su rostro preocupado no parecieron alterar a la castaña.

- Se la comió la Yuki vampiro- respondió ella de la misma forma que un par de noches antes frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Zero- y si tanto te importa que haya paz, te ocupas tú de ella. Yo me voy a recuperar a mi muñeca y a disfrutar de mi nueva vida como sangre pura (4).

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, dejando a todos los presentes con la moral por los suelos, una idea llegó a su cabeza.

- Seguro que el loco de Cross o el bastardo de Yagari saben algo sobre el tal Riku- y murmurando se marchó, por fin, en busca de ambos cazadores.

Todo quedó en silencio, y el ambiente se volvió tenso y deprimente; en la mente de los presentes surgían las mismas preguntas: ¿de qué ha servido el proteger a una niñata malcriada y toda la sangre derramada? ¿Cómo se sentirá ahora Kaname-sama?

Dicho vampiro había escondido todas sus emociones detrás de un rostro inexpresivo, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo el Líder del Clan Kuran y el príncipe sangre pura al que todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna seguían.

- Llevad a los heridos al Dormitorio de la Luna para que se recuperen y descansad. Os habéis ganado un buen tiempo para relajaros- iba a seguir los pasos de su hermana en cuanto al tema del extraño, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Takuma (5).

- Pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos contigo, Kaname. Pues es a ti a quien hemos elegido seguir, no por ser un sangre pura sino porque creemos que es posible hacer realidad el sueño que persigues (6). Tu eres nuestro príncipe, y a nadie más debemos lealtad- hizo una pequeña reverencia y, junto a los demás, se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes de su líder.

Cuando se quedó solo, reanudó la marcha tras la presencia de su hermana; la única señal de lo mucho que habían significado para él las palabras de su mejor amigo fue la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por una de sus pálidas y tersas mejillas (7).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

1.- No se si lo he comentado antes o no, pero Yuki es un personaje que me es indiferente. Así que, contrario a su papel en "Anhelada pesadilla", aquí la voy a dejar por los suelos, con una actitud peor que la de Rido y siendo una de los "malos".

2.- Tal vez exagero, pero supongamos que en esta historia cada vez que decide que alguien no es de fiar *coffyukicoff* siempre acierta.

3.- Vamos, ¿¡no esperareis que de la noche a la mañana sean amigos del alma!? Eso seria demasiado OCC incluso para mí… XD.

4.- ¿Veis a lo que me refiero?

5.- Aquí Takuma no terminará en las garras de la bruja de Sara, le adoro demasiado para hacerle esa mala pasada.

6.- Por si ha quedado un poco raro, Taku se refiere a la paz entre humanos y vampiros.

7.- Según la historia original, el que un sangre pura llore es considerado tabú, por lo que dejando salir sus lágrimas (aunque sólo sea una) es la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para demostrar que Kaname realmente está conmovido por las palabras de su mejor amigo y la lealtad de sus compañeros.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	3. La última promesa

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3.- La última promesa. **

Aun después de la clara amenaza en contra de cualquiera que se acercara a Riku, Zero no estaría tranquilo hasta que ambos estuvieran a cubierto; el que el cazador hubiese acabado con su líder no quería decir que el resto de sus atacantes se habían rendido. Y aunque estaba seguro que la Asociación de Cazadores no haría daño al joven que estaba dormido en sus brazos, nada le aseguraba que no intentarían usarle para mantener a Zero a su entera disposición.

Después de lo ocurrido ese día, el joven Kiryuu estaba convencido de que intentarían cualquier cosa con tal de no perder al único cazador en generaciones con poder suficiente para enfrentarse aun sangre pura de igual a igual, y capaz de salir con vida de la pelea tras acabar con su presa (1).

Mas Zero no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser un peón, ya fuera para los vampiros o los cazadores; a partir de ese momento él mismo dirigiría su propia vida, y pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Y lo mismo se aplicaba a Riku, él tampoco sería la marioneta de nadie (2).

Observó con adoración el relajado rostro de su preciada carga. Si el chico podía dormir tan tranquilo significaba que sus heridas no eran tan graves, pero lo mejor era que llegaran pronto a la enfermería; siempre era preferible tener la opinión de un profesional y así poder evitar problemas aun más graves.

Aceleró el paso tras acomodar mejor a Riku en sus brazos, pues recordó que no sólo era urgente buscar cobijo, sino que aun tenía que encargarse del cuerpo de su gemelo. A pesar de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar a Ichiru a merced de las bestias que aun podían estar en los terrenos de la academia.

-X-

Mientras dejaba que la doctora tratase las heridas del otro joven de cabellos de plata, Zero decidió que traería a Ichiru a la enfermería, así se aseguraría de que nadie profanaba los restos de su hermano y, a la vez, podría cuidar de Riku.

El trayecto hacia el sótano donde había estado encerrado antes de unirse a la batalla fue corto, pero uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

Una parte de él deseaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, y que pronto despertaría en los brazos de su gemelo, tal como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas tres semanas. Esos días pasados en compañía de su hermano habían sido los más felices desde que Shizuka atacase a su familia; pues al contrario de lo que todos creían, Ichiru no había traicionado voluntariamente a los Kiryuu.

Esa maldita sangre pura se había obsesionado con su querido hermano; tras varios intentos frustrados gracias a los agudos sentidos de Zero, por fin logró encontrar a Ichiru sin la compañía de su sobreprotector gemelo, y así le lanzó un hechizo que le daba control completo sobre los recuerdos del niño, haciéndole creer que su familia le abandonaría a favor de Zero, quien desde temprana edad fue considerado un prodigio entre los cazadores (3).

Fue con la ayuda del joven Kiryuu que la vampiresa logró deshacerse de del matrimonio, con la excusa de la muerte de su supuesto amante a manos de la pareja, cuando su única razón para el ataque fue deshacerse de cualquiera que pudiera ser un estorbo en su deseo de poseer a Ichiru (4). Y, por si no fuese poco, la transformación de Zero fue un castigo no para sus padres, sino para el propio joven; además de un segundo plan en el improbable caso de que Ichiru consiguiera liberarse de su control: la sangre que salvaría a su adorado hermano de caer al Nivel E a cambio de una vida como sirviente de la loca princesa de los Hio.

Pero no fue hasta después de la muerte de Shizuka que Zero supo lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella trágica noche, cuando su gemelo finalmente logró deshacerse del hechizo. Pues este debía de ser renovado cada cierto tiempo, y reforzado con la sangre de quien lo había lanzado.

Y, aun así, no fue hasta que Ichiru reunió toda la información referente a los planes de la difunta sangre pura que se decidió a contarle la verdad a Zero, ya que temía ser rechazado por la persona a la que más amaba: su hermano mayor.

Lo que Ichiru descubrió, y que terminó costándole la vida, fue que Shizuka tenía un cómplice; nada más ni nada menos que Rido Kuran, quien también era su prometido. Sus objetivos eran simples: deshacerse de sus sobrinos, Kaname y Yuki, para reclamar el trono que pertenecería a los jóvenes amantes (5) en caso que desearan restaurar la monarquía Kuran. La misma razón por la que asesinaron a los padres de los hermanos sangre pura, la de eliminar a la competencia.

Aunque el ataque a los Kiryuu fue un capricho de Shizuka, puesto que sus muertes no tenían ninguna relevancia para sus planes. Eso fue lo peor de todo, el saber que la muerte y sufrimiento de su familia había sido en vano.

Finalmente ante la celda en que Ichiru había exhalado su último suspiro, Zero recordó la promesa que la había hecho a su gemelo: que encontraría una razón para seguir viviendo, y una vez la tuviera no dejaría que nadie se metiera en medio. Él viviría por su hermano y también por sí mismo.

Primero había decidido vivir para exterminar a todos los sangre pura, puesto que sólo causaban dolor allí donde aparecían (6); mas con el regreso de Riku su objetivo había cambiado. Viviría sólo para estar con sus seres queridos, y si alguien trataba de impedírselo, esa persona se encontraría en el lado equivocado de _Bloody Rose_.

Una vez seguro de lo que haría con su vida, abrió la puerta. Frente a él, descansando sobre el duro suelo de piedra, se encontraba Ichiru.

Sus rasgos, idénticos a los suyos propios, estaban completamente relajados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus fríos labios. Si no fuese por la palidez de su piel y la horrible herida que marcaba su torso, podría haberse engañado a si mismo creyendo que su doble estaba sólo durmiendo.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos ante los restos de su hermano, le acunó en sus brazos para volver junto a quien ahora se había convertido en su mundo; el único que le mantenía cuerdo con sólo recordar la forma tan cariñosa en que había dicho su nombre.

Antes de abandonar la celda, acercó su rostro a aquel igual al suyo y depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre los fríos labios de su preciada carga, al mismo tiempo que dejaba fluir las lagrimas que se había tragado en el momento en que había sentido como el corazón de Ichiru paraba de latir.

- Por fin puedes descansar, mi diabólico ángel. He encontrado la razón para mantener mi promesa- susurró en su oído con la esperanza de que su mensaje llegara a su gemelo- aunque es una lástima que ya no estés aquí para poder tenerle otra vez entre tus brazos. ¡Maldición, Ichiru, nuestro pequeño Ri está de nuevo aquí, y tu muerte será un duro golpe para él una vez sepa lo que realmente te pasó!- esas palabras se escaparon de su boca entre sollozos leves- pero te juro que cuidaré de él, y me encargaré de que ambos seamos felices- se despidió de él con un último beso- hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, mi amor (7).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

1.- Aquí lo único que hace Yuki mientras Zero pelea con Rido es quedarse a un lado actuando como la princesa mimada que es, y Kaname está haciéndose cargo del Consejo de Vampiros, así que tampoco está presente. Luego Zero acaba con Rido él solito.

2.- Llega un poco tarde, pero dicen que es la intención lo que cuenta XP

3.- Recordad que Zero es el primero en notar la presencia de Shizuka y en el original Ichiru escucha a sus padres hablar de cómo no puede compararse al progreso de Zero, así que no estoy exagerando.

4.- Le he dado la vuelta a la relación de Ichiru y Shizuka; aquí ella es la que queda prendada del pequeño cazador.

5.- Casi me atraganto mientras escribía esto -_-

6.- De alguna forma tenía que evitar que se obsesionase con perseguir a Yuki y Kaname por allí a donde fueran; entonces no habría historia _ _U

7.- Si, lo sé, es cursi; pero se está despidiendo de su hermano y en situaciones así nadie actúa como lo haría normalmente.

¡Por fin descubrimos parte de lo ocurrido con los Kiryuu! ¡Y en el próximo capítulo se desvela el secreto de los trillizos!

Decidme que os ha parecido mi idea de que Shizuka estuviese controlando a Ichiru todo el tiempo; siempre he pensado que algo aun más grave tenía que haber pasado para que dos hermanos tan unidos terminasen enfrentados de esa forma, porque en las escenas de cuando son pequeños se ve lo mucho que se quieren.

Colgaré la continuación nada más la tenga corregida, lo más seguro que para el domingo que viene.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	4. La Maldición del Crepúsculo

**Advertencias:** **SPOILERS** de VK; shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

**Importante:** este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo que escribo normalmente, pues lo que ocurre aquí es realmente importante para la historia; luego os pido que cuando terminéis de leerlo no os saltéis las notas al final del capítulo, ya que además de mis desvaríos de siempre están todas las aclaraciones que creo son necesarias para entender la locura en que se va a convertir esta historia. Y para quienes sepan latín, espero que no os resulte demasiado doloroso ver la forma en que he usado términos de esta lengua de forma incorrecta, ya que nunca lo he estudiado a fondo y lo poco que se es muy básico.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama, cualquier cosa que se salga del canon y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**4.- La Maldición del Crepúsculo. **

Siguiendo el rastro dejado por su hermana, Kaname se encontró con una curiosa escena a medio camino entre el lugar donde Zero se había deshecho de su tío y la enfermería de la Clase Diurna, que era donde podía sentir la presencia del cazador (1).

Tratando de sacar a Kiryuu de sus pensamientos, volvió a fijarse en lo que ocurría frente a él: Kaien Cross, vestido como cuando aún era un cazador activo y armado hasta los dientes, abrazaba a una desaliñada Yuki, que no hacía más que gritarle al director para que la soltara, y tras ellos Touga Yagari trataba de ignorarles mientras encendía un cigarrillo; aunque por la expresión de su rostro no tardaría en hacer algo para cerrarle la boca al escandaloso rubio…

- ¡Argh!

Y ahí estaba. Definitivamente ese hombre había sido el maestro de Zero, sólo hacía falta ver la poca paciencia que ambos poseían y la similitud de sus métodos a la hora de "tranquilizar" a Cross (2) para convencerse de ello.

Antes de que pudiese armarse otra escena, Kaname decidió que ya era hora de buscar respuestas.

- Si no me equivoco, Yuki, estabas buscando al director y a Yagari-sensei para preguntarles algo importante, ¿cierto?- con esas palabras el castaño dio a conocer su presencia.

Los tres se giraron para verle, y la castaña pareció recordar para qué había estado buscando a su padre adoptivo.

- ¿¡Director, quién es Riku y qué relación tiene con Zero!?- gimoteó como la chiquilla malcriada que era.

- ¿Riku?- los dos hombres preguntaron sorprendidos, y terminaron cruzando miradas extrañas que sólo ellos parecían entender.

- ¿Dónde habéis oído ese nombre?- les preguntó el cazador moreno, dejando de lado lo que estaba fumando. Por lo visto el tema era más importante de lo que el sangre pura había pensado.

Viendo como su hermana abría la boca para responder, Kaname se le adelantó para evitar para evitar que Yuki dijera algo que la metiera en problemas con ambos cazadores.

Así que les contó como Zero había acabado con Rido, la extraña forma en que había aparecido el joven y el estado en que se encontraba el recién llegado. Cuando llegó al momento en que el joven, quien resultó ser humano, dio a conocer que sabía que eran los miembros de la Clase Nocturna, los cazadores volvieron a cruzar una mirada llena de preocupación. Luego les explicó lo ocurrido con Aido y como éste este reaccionó a las palabras del chico humano…

- Kiryuu se acercó al extraño para apartar a Hanabusa; y fue entonces cuando pudimos verle el rostro- pasó entonces a describir al joven y la forma en que ambos peliplatas se trataron, además de la rara muestra de afecto por parte de Zero- antes de marcharse con Riku en brazos, nos amenazó a todos con mandarnos a hacer compañía a Rido si nos atrevíamos tocar a su… protegido.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo conozco a Zero desde hace años y nunca me ha tratado tan bien ni de forma tan dulce!- Yuki volvió a montar una escena, aunque evitó llamar al joven cazador su "muñeca preferida" frente a los adultos.

- Y no creo que te trate nunca así. Riku siempre fue alguien especial para Zero; y para tu información, Kuran,- pronunció el verdadero apellido de la chica como si fuese un insulto- los dos se conocen desde mucho antes de que aprendieran a hablar. Después de todo, Riku es el menor de los trillizos Kiryuu (3)- tras una última mirada al ex-cazador, y un gesto afirmativo por parte del rubio, Yagari fue en busca de sus alumnos.

Los hermanos Kuran habían quedado sorprendidos ante las palabras del cazador moreno, pero lo que más les costó asimilar fue el comentario sobre trillizos. Un suspiro les sacó de sus pensamientos y ambos vampiros se encontraron con el rostro serio de Kaien, quien les indicó que le acompañasen hasta el aula más cercana. Una vez acomodados, el rubio empezó a hablar

- Todo comenzó hace unos veinte años, cuando la familia Kiryuu obligó al padre de Zero a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba y que, para colmo de males, era la prometida de Touga- al ver el rostro extrañado de los vampiros, Kaien hizo un gesto para que no le interrumpieran- aunque Yagari es un cazador con mucho talento, su familia es una de las más recientes entre los cazadores, y los padres de Nuriko (4) les prohibieron estar juntos. Ellos no les hicieron caso y siguieron viéndose a escondidas; pero pronto la familia de ella se enteró de sus planes de casarse en secreto y arreglaron un matrimonio con los Kiryuu para su hija. Finalmente se hartaron de intentar razonar con ella, y a través de amenazas y engaños lograron salirse con la suya.

Kaien paró un momento para tomar aire antes de seguir, pero fue interrumpido por el vampiro de ojos rojizos.

- ¿Por qué estaban tan en contra de su relación? Yagari es uno de los mejores cazadores que tiene la Asociación, lo más lógico sería que estuvieran contentos de tenerle como yerno.

- Eso sería así si le juzgaran por su talento y no su sangre- los gestos y expresiones de los hermanos le decían que entendían su punto- es algo poco conocido que los cazadores somos una raza propia, que tiene su origen en la humana; y, aunque muchos prefieren no verlo, con una estructura muy parecida a la de los vampiros, pero sin ser tan marcada.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir?- Yuki no pillaba, y realmente no le importaba mucho, a donde quería llegar el director; aunque el brillo en los ojos de Kaname delataba que él sí que lo había entendido.

- Sangre puras. También hay cazadores sangre pura- fue la respuesta asombrada del mayor de los castaños (5).

- Así es, aunque no los llamamos así- Kaien fijó su mirada en la de Kaname mientras hablaba, como diciendo que esto debería saberlo- entre nosotros a estos cazadores sangre pura se les conoce como _Damnare_ (6), los malditos; ya que ellos son los descendientes directos de quienes nos "condenaron" a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas exterminando vampiros, y los que aceptaron las consecuencias que conllevaba conseguir el poder necesario para ello (7).

El silencio que se formó entre ellos fue algo incomodo después de eso, aunque no tardo mucho en ser roto.

- Entonces ella era una damnare y sus padres no querían que se mezclase con alguien de nivel inferior- dedujo Kaname, quien parecía haberse puesto algo tenso.

- Exacto. Nosotros sólo estamos "divididos" en tres categorías: los damnare; los _Miscui_ (8), o mestizos, que pueden considerarse el equivalente de los vampiros de Nivel B y C; y los _Cecidit_ (9), humanos que por la razón que sea deciden convertirse en cazadores- si el presidente siguiese con vida, le hubiese tachado de traidor, otra vez, por ir revelando algunos de los secretos mejor guardados de su raza- realmente estas castas sólo influyen en nuestras misiones. Un arma o hechizo anti-vampiros nunca tendrá el mismo efecto en manos de un cecidit, que en las de un miscui; y ni compararse con el poder destructor que tienen en poder de un damnare.

- ¿A qué clase pertenece Yagari?- preguntó la princesita de forma altanera- _"seguro que si no querían que se casara con ella era porque es alguien de clase baja."_

- Touga pertenece a la segunda, y aun así está más o menos al mismo nivel que yo en cuestión de poder- respondió el director, no haciéndole mucha gracia la forma en que su hija se refería a su mejor amigo (10).

- ¿¡Tú eres un damnare!?- exclamó incrédula Yuki.

- Sí, mi familia fue una de las primeras en aparecer- definitivamente no le gustaba la nueva actitud de la chica.

Tratando de evitar más problemas, y estando inmensamente interesado en lo que estaba aprendiendo, el príncipe de los Kuran volvió a intervenir.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Que a pesar de todo no pudieron evitar que siguieran viéndose, pues contaban con la ayuda del padre de Zero. Akira (11), que como he dicho antes también había sido obligado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba,- se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que estaban escuchándole- se encontraba en la misma situación que Nuriko, pero con una diferencia importante: la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado era una damnare que se negaba a seguir los pasos de su familia, pues estaba en contra de arrebatar vidas de cualquier clase.

Aquí el director volvió a detenerse, y todo rastro del hombre alocado y alegre al que ambos estaban acostumbrados parecía haber desaparecido.

- ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto la castaña, impacientándose cuando parecía que él no iba a seguir.

- Reiko Cross, mi hermana mayor (12)- ahora sí que estaban sorprendidos, ninguno sabía que Kaien tenía familia a parte de sus "hijos"- fue alrededor de esa época cuando comencé a cuestionar los motivos de la Asociación y a seguir los pasos de Reiko.

La historia parecía complicarse aún más, y Kaname no podía imaginarse cómo habían estado las cosas en el momento en que Zero y sus hermanos nacieron.

- Mi hermana estaba completamente enamorada de Akira, y fue un duro golpe para ella el saber que él había quedado atado a otra mujer. Nunca me gustó verla tan triste, así que traté de ayudar a los cuatro lo mejor que pude. Akira y Touga habían sido alumnos de mi padre (13), así que les conocía de antes, y esa era otra razón para echarles una mano- hizo otra pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento- entre todos planeamos la mejor forma en que los amantes podían seguir juntos. Cuando una pareja se reunía, los otros tres se encargaban de cubrirles. Las cosas fueron más o menos bien durante un par de años, pero al cabo de un tiempo en la Asociación empezaron a inquietarse por la falta de herederos para los Kiryuu, que era otra de las familias de damnare que aun existían.

Esa fue otra sorpresa inesperada, el descubrir que Zero estaba al mismo nivel que ellos. Ahora el mayor de los sangre pura entendía por qué la Asociación había dejado vivir al joven Kiryuu, cuando en cualquier otro caso el cazador se hubiera suicidado o sido ejecutado al caer al Nivel E. Si los damnare eran tan escasos como los sangre pura, los cazadores harían lo que fuese para mantenerle en sus redes (14).

- Durante medio año logramos convencerles de que eso se debía a la poca confianza que había entre el matrimonio, y que ninguno de los dos quería traer al mundo a un bebé mientras considerasen al otro padre un extraño. Al pasar los seis meses volvieron a presionarles, y fue por ese tiempo que descubrimos que mi hermana estaba encinta…

- ¿Es Reiko la madre de Kiryuu?

- Tan agudo como siempre, Kaname- el director le sonrió con algo de orgullo- En un principio nos asustamos ante la posibilidad de que descubriesen nuestro engaño; así que planeamos hacer pasar al bebé por el fruto de la supuesta relación entre Akira y Nuriko. Las dos tenían una fisonomía parecida, pues la familia de Nuriko y la mía están distantemente emparentadas (15), así que si heredaban eso de su madre no pasaba nada. El único problema que creímos íbamos a tener era la coloración, ambas eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, sólo compartían la piel pálida y, como ya he dicho, algunos de sus rasgos; pero eso podía esconderse mediante el uso de simples hechizos.

- _"La de cosas que creemos saber sobre los cazadores, y realmente lo poco que conocemos"_- pensó Kaname con ironía ante la ignorancia en la que había caído su raza.

- Fue bastante sencillo engañarles, pues cuando una cazadora queda embarazada se la libera temporalmente de sus obligaciones, ya que es muy fácil que pierdan al bebé durante una misión; y eso no le conviene a la Asociación, mucho menos cuando se trata de un damnare.

Con eso las sospechas de Kaname sobre la escasez de cazadores puros habían quedado confirmadas.

- El embarazo fue bien, pero como tuvimos que mantener en secreto quien iba a ser la madre, nos fue imposible descubrir que no era sólo un bebé el que estaba en camino (16). El parto fue difícil, y Reiko casi no lo cuenta. Esa noche ocurrió algo que no se había visto entre cazadores en casi dos milenios (17): trillizos; pero no trillizos normales y corrientes, sino que descendían de dos de los clanes de damnare más antiguos.

Cuanto más escuchaba, más creía entender el por qué de la forma de ser del mayor de los hermanos Kiryuu, ya que su vida había sido complicada desde antes de nacer. Pero nunca podría haberse imaginado oír lo que Cross aun tenía escondido.

- Zero, Ichiru y Riku Kiryuu se convirtieron en lo que más deseábamos proteger. A primera vista, los tres pequeños compartían la piel pálida de su madre y el cabello plateado de su padre, para el alivio de todos. Aunque la tranquilidad no nos duró mucho, Zero e Ichiru heredaron el otro rasgo característico de los Kiryuu…

- ¡Los ojos violeta!- gritó Yuki como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

- Así es, los ojos amatista del clan de su padre; mientras que Riku, heredó los de su madre, los ojos aguamarina de los Cross.

- Pero tus ojos no son azules- señalo la vampiresa de forma infantil.

- Lo sé, Yuki,- suspiró resignado a ser interrumpido por la doble de su hija- es sólo que en algunos clanes es raro que nazcan miembros sin los rasgos más distintivos de esa familia; pero no imposible, tal como es el caso de Riku y el mío, que heredamos algo de nuestras madres. Pongamos a Shiki como ejemplo: él es vuestro primo, y aun así se parece más a su madre que a vosotros (18).

- Ah…

- Antes dijiste que no era problema si nacían con algún rasgo de tu familia, que había hechizos para ocultar eso- el astuto vampiro no dejaba que nada se le escapase.

- Y existen. El problema no era ese, sino que eran tres. Antes de que preguntéis, los trillizos son aun más raros que los gemelos y están igual de malditos, aunque de forma distinta- Kaien les dio unos pocos segundos para que asimilaran la nueva información- supongo que ya sabéis que uno los gemelos siempre termina devorando al otro, absorbiendo así su poder. Los pocos cazadores conocidos que sobrevivieron a esta maldición han sido considerados los más poderosos de nuestra historia, pero el precio que pagan es estar el resto de su vida consumidos por la culpa de ser los asesinos de sus hermanos, algunos hasta el punto de volverse locos. Lo que pocos recuerdan, es que aquellos afectados por la maldición de los trillizos lo son aun más. El nacimiento de trillizos es tan raro entre nosotros que sólo se había dado dos veces antes de los Kiryuu, por eso casi nadie recuerda su existencia. Nosotros tuvimos suerte de que mi rango en ese entonces fuese lo bastante alto para acceder a los archivos sellados de la Asociación, ya que allí fue donde descubrí esto.

- ¿De qué clase de maldición se trata?

- Se la conoce como la Maldición del Crepúsculo (19), pues los afectados están condenados a sufrir entre dos mundos: luz y oscuridad; amor y odio; humano y vampiro. Al nacer es imposible descubrir quién será afectado por qué parte, sólo que algún día se verán obligados a elegir, y el resultado puede llegar a ser fatal si su elección no es la correcta.

- No creo que el tener que elegir vivir de una forma u otra sea tan malo como para llamarlo maldición- comentó Yuki, quien ahora que sabía qué relación había entre Zero y Riku había perdido el interés en la historia del director.

Cada vez que Kaname la oía hablar, más se arrepentía de haber despertado la naturaleza vampírica de su hermana, pues parecía que ésta había devorado por completo los buenos sentimientos que Yuki siempre demostró mientras fue humana.

- Es mucho más que eso, Yuki. Lo primero que debéis entender es que los tres comparten una sola alma (20), lo que hace casi imposible que estén separados sin sufrir consecuencias graves.

- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el mal carácter de Kiryuu (21)?- esto le estaba resultando cada vez más inquietante, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto sería importante para él en el futuro.

Kaien simplemente asintió, no queriendo dar más detalles sobre el abrupto cambio que Zero había sufrido por estar separado de sus hermanos. Era demasiado doloroso recordar lo que habían perdido.

- Aunque eso no es todo, también está la necesidad casi compulsiva de pertenecer a una tríada, cuyo eje principal es uno de sus miembros (22). Cuando eran pequeños, Zero era el centro de su relación; Ichiru y Riku se querían a un nivel fuera de lo común, pero con su hermano mayor… a él le adoraban. Para alguien que no estuviera al tanto de lo que conlleva ser trillizos entre cazavampiros, estoy seguro que al ver la clase de relación que tenían les hubiera condenado por incestuosos.

- ¡No hay nada de malo en eso! Nuestros padres eran hermanos, igual que nosotros, ¿verdad, Kaname-niisama?- la castaña ya no aguantaba la dichosa historia, aunque no podía negar que estaba encantada con la idea de la tríada- _"Senpai y la muñeca me pertenecen. Niisama será mi marido, Zero mi amante; y nadie va a quitarme a mis hombres."_

- Cada raza tiene una forma de ver las cosas distintas, Yuki- fue la escueta respuesta del vampiro, quien se giró hacia el rubio en busca de más respuestas.

- Ese es uno de los pocos tabús que los cazadores conservamos de cuando aun éramos considerados humanos; matrimonios entre parientes lejanos no están mal vistos si son para mantener el numero de damnare en existencia, pero relaciones como la de Juri y Haruka son considerados una blasfemia por mi gente. Son casos como los vuestros los que hacen que os sigan viendo como bestias, y algo que tratan de evitar con fervor.

Eso había puesto de peor humor a la princesita, quien había descartado por completo sus creencias humanas en favor de su verdadera naturaleza. Lo que acababa de escuchar hizo que se sintiese aun más importante de lo que ya se creía, y se juró que reeducaría a su muñeca para quitarle esas tonterías de cazador de la cabeza (23).

- Con el paso del tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que sus gestos ya no tenían nada que ver con las inocentes muestras de cariño que tenían cuando eran más jóvenes, y algunas veces llegamos a encontrarles en situaciones algo comprometedoras para niños de diez años (24). Debido a eso empezamos a preocuparnos más, aunque habíamos logrado esconder la existencia de Riku, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que los Kiryuu habían tenido gemelos, y decidimos que lo mejor era buscar un lugar aun más remoto para vivir.

- Básicamente, hicisteis lo mismo que nuestros padres con Yuki- murmuró Kaname para sí mismo- ¿y qué hay de la debilidad de Ichiru?

- Otra mentira. Ichiru nunca fue débil, simplemente decidió seguir los pasos de su madre y no ser cazador, aunque eso no evitó que les enseñásemos a defenderse. Para evitar que la Asociación interfiriese con su decisión, lo preparamos todo para que pareciese que la maldición de los gemelos le había dejado con una constitución enfermiza y que nunca podría estar al nivel necesario para cumplir misiones.

- ¡No me importa si quería ser cazador, o bailarina! ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué les dejasteis hacer todas esas cosas si no aceptáis relaciones incestuosas!- la idea de que su muñeca prefiriese a otro antes que a ella, estaba sacando a la luz su verdadera personalidad.

- _"¿En qué demonios estaría yo pensando cuando decidí romper el sello?"_- suspiró resignado el mayor de los Kuran- _"a veces pienso que Kiryuu tiene razón cuando nos llama bestias sedientas de sangre. Creo que lo hice más por mi sed que porque fuera necesario, y ahora voy a tener que cargar con las consecuencias."_

- Eso es importante, porque haciéndoles creer que Riku no existía evitamos que los tres acabaran como maquinas de matar al servicio de la Asociación; tal como pasó con el segundo set de trillizos. Además de que la maldición les impulsa a amar sólo a sus hermanos; pueden querer a otras personas, pero nadie será nunca tan importante para ellos como los otros dos (25). El que puedan pertenecer a otras triadas es sólo temporal, tarde o temprano la maldición les empujará a reunirse o terminarán volviéndose locos (26)- algo en esas palabras hizo que el corazón de Kaname casi dejara de latir.

- Como cuando Zero estuvo a punto de caer al Nivel E más de una vez- por fin parecía que las cosas iban tomando sentido- _"por eso, y a pesar de haber conseguido la sangre de Shizuka a través de mi, seguía al borde de la locura."_ Pero ahora Kiryuu está estable- comentó recordando la forma en que se había comportado el chico tras acabar con Rido.

- Algo me dice que Zero ya ha tomado su decisión, y que es gracias a eso que estamos a salvo. Ahora que Riku está aquí, lo más seguro es que los tres terminen completando la maldición (27), pues no hay forma posible de evitarlo sin hacerles daño.

- ¿Qué ganan a cambio de sufrir la maldición? Cuando más alto es el precio a pagar, mayor es la recompensa- a pesar de haber preguntado, el príncipe sangre pura no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

- Cada uno de ellos posee la misma cantidad de poder que un cazador que ha devorado a su gemelo, y una vez la unión está completa, pueden compartir dicho poder.

Ambos vampiros habían quedado de piedra ante lo que Cross acababa de revelarles, ya que según el director existían dos personas más con el mismo nivel de poder que Zero, quien había acabado él solo con uno de los sangre pura más peligrosos y poderosos que aun quedaban; y para colmo podían combinar toda esa fuerza.

- ¿En verdad pueden llegar a tener tanto poder?

- Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo, Kaname. Después de todo, según los archivos de la Asociación, el primer set de trillizos fue quien redujo tan drásticamente el número de vampiros sangre pura hasta casi lo que es hoy- y con estas palabras decidió que ya era hora de reunirse con sus sobrinos, pero la voz del castaño hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que empezase a hacer efecto la maldición?- su voz se había vuelto tan fría como un tempano de hielo.

- Siguieron profundizando el vínculo que les une, pero no llegaron a completar la unión. Shizuka Hio, sin saberlo, se encargó de ello. Y los únicos que saben lo que realmente pasó esa noche son los hermanos Kiryuu- volvió a intentar marcharse, sólo para ser detenido por Yuki esta vez.

- ¿¡Y cómo diablos tienen que completar la dichosa unión (28)!?- la princesa Kuran había llegado a su límite, y al fin se dejó ver tal como era- ¡Zero es mi muñeca y no voy a entregársela a nadie!

La única respuesta del cazador fue una mirada aun más mortífera que la que Zero les había dedicado tras atacar a Aido.

- Zero no es un objeto. Puede que hasta ahora os haya dejado usarle como si fuese un simple peón, pero su papel en vuestras vidas se ha terminado- su voz no era más que un susurro que no podía esconder su ira- a partir de estos momentos mis sobrinos quedarán fuera de vuestras manipulaciones, o me veré obligado a romper la promesa que le hice a Juri de mantener a sus hijos con vida.

Antes de abandonar la sala, se giró con una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro, y que tomó por sorpresa a los Kuran.

- Lo olvidaba, Yuki. Para completar la unión deben de tener sexo entre ellos- y con el corazón destrozado, Kaien se marcho teniendo la certeza de que la dulce niña a la que alguna vez había llamado "hija" había dejado de existir.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya os aviso de que la mayoría de estas notas son realmente importantes, vosotros decidís si vale la pena o no perder el tiempo necesario para leerlas. Y por si acaso no ha quedado claro: ¡SPOILERS! de VK (aunque sean leves no os quiero desgarrar la historia si no habéis llegado hasta el mismo lugar que yo)

1.- El que Kaname pueda sentir donde está Zero será importante más adelante.

2.- Alguien tenía que enseñarle el truco XD.

3.- Por fin ha llegado el momento descubrir el pastel XP.

4.- La madre de los gemelos en el original no tiene nombre, o por lo menos yo no lo he visto, así que le dado yo uno.

5.- Aquí Kaname se fue a "dormir" antes de los cazadores se convirtiesen en una raza distinta de la humana, luego lo que va a contar Kaien también es nuevo para él.

6.- Damnare - en español "condenar". Pero aquí me refiero a alguien que está "condenado", o mejor dicho, "maldito". Esto se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver la película "La Reina de los Condenados", con la idea de que al aceptar beber la sangre de aquella mujer y usar armas forjadas con el metal donde echa su corazón, se están condenando a sí mismos y a sus descendientes a vivir sólo para cazar vampiros; del mismo modo aceptan que aquellos que nazcan siendo gemelos o trillizos (porque más de tres hijos a la vez en mi historia no van a salir) sean maldecidos a cambio del poder suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos.

7.- Se refiere a que viven más que los humanos normales (recordad que Kaien tiene más de 200 años), a la maldición de los gemelos y a la que me he inventado.

8.- Miscui - en español "mezclar". Este término lo usaré como "mestizo". Creo que este es el más fácil de explicar, son los que tienen sangre de "cazador" y de "humano".

9.- Cecidit - en español "caer". Aunque en este caso me refiero a "caído". He tomando la idea de la expresión "ángel caído", y son los humanos corrientes que deciden unirse a la Asociación en busca de venganza contra los vampiros.

10.- Lo siento por los fans del Yagari/Cross, pero en esta historia no me convenía que estuviesen juntos y he decidido dejarles como mejores amigos/casi hermanos.

11.- El padre de Zero, a quien también he tenido que bautizar yo ¬¬.

12.- ¡Al fin la he hecho aparecer!

13.- De alguna forma tenía que hacer que fuesen algo más que meros conocidos _ _U.

14.- Dos razones por las que no puse esto cuando Zero decide qué hacer con su futuro en el capitulo anterior: porque cree que al ser convertido en vampiro ya no es digno de ser considerado un cazador puro, y porque sin esta explicación no hubieseis entendido de lo que estaba hablando. Aunque recordad que Kaien dice que las castas de los cazadores no están basadas en su sangre, sino en su habilidad de sacar todo el potencial de las armas y hechizos anti-vampiro; y queda bastante claro en canon que Zero todavía puede usarlos, luego aquí nadie debería tener motivos para no considerarle un damnare.

15.- Pensad que si uno quiere mantener las líneas de sangre "puras", va a tener que recurrir al incesto tarde o temprano; luego que no os extrañe que las familias de cazadores estén emparentadas aunque no sea de forma muy estrecha.

16.- Si, lo sé, el tamaño de su barriga debería de haberles dado una pista; pero supongamos que estaban tan preocupados por ser descubiertos que lo pasaron por alto ¬¬U.

17.- Tened en cuenta que aunque dos mil años son muchos, no son nada comparados con la de años que llevan los humanos en este planeta; y hay que tener en cuenta que (según lo que yo he entendido del VK original) los vampiros están allí casi al mismo tiempo, luego los cazadores también.

18.- Es que Yuki es cortita y hay que explicárselo todo como a los niños pequeños XD.

19.- Lo sé, cutre; pero no se me ocurría un nombre mejor que ese ¬¬.

20.- Podéis compararlo con los horrocruxes de HP, y como Voldemort se vuelve loco por tener tantos. Aquí ellos comparten un alma dividida en tres fragmentos, luego hay consecuencias al no estar juntos, porque si se separan no están "completos".

21.- Excusa barata para explicar que los personajes (Zero y Riku en especial) se volverán OCC a medida que avanza la historia.

22.- Me refiero a que uno de los miembros del trío es la razón de que dicha relación se mantenga a flote y con la menor cantidad de problemas posible.

23.- Creo que os lo estoy poniendo muy fácil a la hora de dar incentivos para odiar a Yuki o_oU.

24.- Nada demasiado serio, no malpenséis… mucho ¬/¬.

25.- Esto no será estrictamente así, pero esa es la única información que Cross descubrió, luego piensa que es verdad. Si fuese así tendríamos que despedirnos del Kaname/Zero/¿? (y creo que ya he dado bastantes pistas para saber quien completará el trío, ¿verdad? ^.-).

26.- Digamos que para no volverse locos tan rápido se buscaron a unos "sustitutos" quedando así: Kaname/Yuki/Zero, Ichiru/Shizuka/María, y Riku/Sora/Kairi; con Yuki, Shizuka y Sora como centro de su respectiva triada.

27.- Aun no saben que Ichiru ha muerto TT_TT.

28.- La niña me ha quedado más tonta de lo que pensaba, ya que si no lo ha pillado todavía… como si no hubiese dado pistas suficientes XD.

Wow, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantas notas en un capitulo que fuera más corto que "Sangre y balas" 0.0U; realmente me alegro de haber decidido guardarme mis comentarios para el final, o más de uno hubiese tenido motivos de sobra para enfadarse conmigo por interrumpir la historia demasiadas veces XD.

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el pasado de los Kiryuu, lo único que falta ahora es que se enteren de cómo Riku terminó en _Destiny Islands_, pero para eso aun falta. Pido un poco de paciencia.

Espero que mi explicación no os parezca demasiado enrevesada o forzada, y que mis notas sean suficientes para explicar cualquier duda que el capitulo os pueda haber causado; aunque si aun os queda algo sin entender, me mandáis un comentario y gustosa os lo aclaro (siempre y cuando eso no desvele lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos).

+Algo que no tiene nada que ver, pero si hay alguien aquí que siga "Il Guardiano della Luna" os agradecería que votaseis que personaje queréis que se una a la pareja Zero/Hibari, porque tal como van las cosas para el capitulo cuatro la lista parará a tener diez candidatos a tener sólo dos (no os voy a decir quiénes), y quiero asegurarme de que el ganador sea por lo menos del agrado de la mayoría.+

¡Y en el próximo Yagari recibe malas noticias, descubrimos que parte de la maldición le ha tocado a Zero, y su decisión sobre la misma!

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	5. Ni un minuto más

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**5.- Ni un minuto más.**

Al regresar a la enfermería tras recoger el cuerpo de Ichiru, Zero se llevó una buena sorpresa, al encontrarse a su maestro discutiendo con la doctora de la escuela porque el cazador se negaba a apagar el cigarrillo o irse a fumar a otra parte.

El joven damnare, que no estaba de humor para tonterías, terminó discutiendo con ambos y, tras amenazar a Yagari con encerrarle en un armario con el director vestido con su delantal preferido, consiguió que el mayor se deshiciese del tabaco mientras estuviese en la enfermería.

Una vez recuperado el silencio, dejó los restos de Ichiru en la cama que estaba a la derecha de la que su otro hermano ocupaba, y tras una última caricia al rostro de aquel que nunca volvería a abrir los ojos, Zero puso toda su atención en Riku.

El menor de los hermanos seguía dormido, pero ahora ya no llevaba puesto el largo abrigo negro y sus heridas habían sido vendadas por la doctora.

- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó preocupado a la única mujer presente.

- No tiene huesos rotos; lo que es un milagro, porque tiene la parte superior del cuerpo llena de cortes y magulladuras (1). Los cortes son superficiales, excepto por uno cerca de su estomago; parece que alguien trató de apuñalarle, pero gracias al cielo se libró por muy poco. A parte de eso tiene una torcedura en el tobillo derecho y ha perdido bastante sangre.

La doctora paró un momento para que asimilasen la situación en la que se encontraba el chico.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse por completo? ¿Hará falta llevarle a un hospital?- volvió a preguntar Zero.

- Si no hace nada que vuelva a abrir sus heridas, los cortes y moratones se curarán en tres o cuatro días; al tobillo basta con aplicarle hielo si le molesta, mantener el pie en alto y no forzarlo durante una semana más o menos- rebuscó en el armario de los medicamentos que había junto a ella para entregarle un bote de pastillas a Zero- si empieza a dolerle demasiado dale una de estas con un poco de agua, pero que no tome más de cuatro al día. La herida en su vientre ya es otro tema; va a necesitar que le cambien los vendajes una vez cada 24 horas, y que le apliquen una pomada para evitar infecciones- le entregó el ungüento al más joven, que lo guardó junto a las pastillas- por suerte, esta es la única herida que dejará cicatriz, _"sería una pena que un rostro como el suyo quedase marcado"_; aunque tardará bastante más en curarse si no recibe una transfusión de sangre pronto- ante las miradas preocupadas que le dedicaron se apresuró a añadir- no está en estado crítico, pero temo que su cuerpo no tenga suficientes anticuerpos para combatir posibles infecciones; pues ha perdido bastante sangre.

No necesitó decir nada más; Zero enseguida se ofreció como donante.

- Riku y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre. ¿Puede hacerse aquí la transfusión o hay que llamar a una ambulancia?

- Yo estoy cualificada para hacerlo, mas necesitaré el equipo que está en los Dormitorios Luna (2). Mientras voy a buscarlo te aconsejo que te arregles un poco- le indicó el pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba conectado a la enfermería-cuando termine con vosotros me encargaré de tu hermano- esta vez habló refiriéndose a Ichiru.

- Eso no será necesario- respondió Zero con voz monótona- no hay nada que pueda hacerse por él. Su corazón dejó de latir hace horas.

La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro; su expresión horrorizada contrastaba con la inexpresiva máscara del joven vampiro, quien acababa de encerrarse en el baño.

Yagari cerró su único ojo visible ante la confirmación de sus temores. En el fondo deseaba estar equivocado; por mucho tiempo que pasara y lo que hubiera ocurrido, Ichiru seguía siendo alguien importante para él (3). En un mismo día el cazador había recuperado a uno de los jóvenes que consideraba como hijos suyos y había perdido a otro, aunque esta vez para siempre.

El sonido del agua le sacó de sus pensamientos. Por mucho que doliese, estaba seguro que eso no era nada comparado con lo que Zero debía estar sufriendo y lo que sufriría Riku en cuanto despertase.

Se acercó a la cama en la que el menor de los hermanos descansaba y se dedicó a admirar los cambios que el joven había sufrido con los años.

A primera vista el moreno estaba seguro de que Riku era tan alto como sus hermanos; su rostro, naturalmente, seguía siendo idéntico al de los otros dos Kiryuu; su cabello también seguía igual, sólo que ahora pasaba de sus hombros. Otra diferencia era que el físico de Riku estaba más desarrollado en cuanto a músculos se trataba, aunque estos no eran exagerados estaban bien marcados y definidos, al contrario que con Zero, quien por su condición de vampiro nunca dejaría de ser más bien esbelto por mucha fuerza que ganase.

Al fijarse en los detalles que ahora les distinguían, Touga no pudo evitar recordar cuando los tres jóvenes aun eran unos niños y la única forma de de distinguirles era vistiéndoles de forma distinta, o en el caso del menor, por el color de sus ojos.

No pudo evitar maldecir de nuevo a la mujer que había hecho trizas su familia, y deseó con todo su ser que la bruja estuviera ardiendo en el infierno.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse le indicó que Zero ya había terminado; el joven salió sin rastros de sangre, con el pelo mojado y sin camisa. Las expresiones del rostro del chico eran una mezcla de sentimientos que reflejaban los suyos a la perfección, aunque a un nivel aun más profundo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que seas tú el donante? Sabes que Kaien no dudará en ofrecerse.

- No, seré yo quien lo haga.

- Es peligroso que pierdas tanta sangre, en tu estado podrías revertir al Nivel E- Yagari trataba inútilmente de detener a Zero, pero por más legítimas que fuesen sus razones este no le escuchó.

- Eso ya no supone ningún problema. Maestro, ¿acaso no notas que ya no soy el mismo de antes?

Y para su sorpresa era cierto; una vez se concentró pudo entender lo que Zero estaba insinuando: sus sentidos le indicaban que la persona frente a él no era sólo un damnare, sino también un Nivel B con el poder suficiente para rivalizar con un sangre pura (4). Ya no había ni rastro del aura de ex-humano que había rodeado al chico desde la noche del ataque.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Durante mi tiempo en la celda me di cuenta que era hora de elegir; pero no fue hasta que sentí el corazón de Ichiru dejar de latir que me decidí. Aunque preferiría seguir siendo "humano" (5), la única forma de matar al bastardo que lo planeó todo era convertirme en uno de ellos- se detuvo en ese punto, seguro de que su maestro había entendido que parte de la maldición le había tocado completar.

- ¿Pero cómo has logrado pasar del Nivel D?- cada vez Touga estaba más confuso y preocupado por la transformación de su alumno- en ninguno de los casos en que un ex-humano queda estable se ha dado un cambio de categoría o un aumento de poder tan repentino.

- Eso se debe a que por mis venas corre la sangre de tres sangre puras, y sospecho que también tiene algo que ver con el origen de nuestra raza (6)- respondió asqueado ante la idea de que en su interior fluía una parte de los seres que más despreciaba.

- ¿Tres?- ahora sí que el miscui se había perdido.

- Estuve bebiendo de Yuki durante algunos meses, hasta que Kuran se hartó de que otro hombre se estuviese alimentando de su "querida niña" (7) y me ofreció su sangre a cambio de proteger a la princesita mimada- paró ahí, indeciso. Finalmente se decidió a hablar- la sangre de Shizuka la conseguí a través de Kuran e Ichiru.

- ¿Quieres decir que el mocoso consiguió suficiente sangre de la bruja para ayudarte, aun después de lo que hizo?

- No, quiero decir que mi hermano me dejó beber de él durante las dos semanas anteriores a su muerte, y me pidió como último deseo que tomase lo que quedaba en él; ya que por sus venas corría la sangre que esa sanguijuela le había dado a tomar durante los cinco años que estuvimos separados (8), porque ella fue una de quienes creyeron que Ichiru estaba enfermo. Esa bastarda le tuvo bajo sus hechizos desde el momento en que consiguió separarle de Riku y de mí un par de días antes del ataque.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

- ¡Porque pude ver sus recuerdos mientras completábamos nuestra parte de la unión!- confesó ante las dudas que su maestro, su segundo padre, mostraba sobre la inocencia de su amado hermano.

Un silencio incómodo fue el resultado de dicha confesión, pues ni Zero quería compartir los detalles de su vida sexual con su maestro ni Yagari quería oírlos. Harto de todo, el joven cazador decidió exponer sus razones para ser él el donante de Riku.

- Maestro, ya has oído a la doctora; Riku tardará como mínimo tres semanas en recuperarse. En ese tiempo, quién sabe lo que hará quien sea que se convierta en Presidente de la Asociación para mantenernos en su control, tal como les pasó a nuestros predecesores. Puede que ya no seamos tres, pero seguimos teniendo todo el poder que la maldición nos confiere, y dudo mucho que lleguen a vernos como algo más que maquinas de matar. Eso es algo que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que ocurra, y cuanto antes nos larguemos, mejor para todos.

- Vas a abandonar la escuela- no era una pregunta, pues se veía claramente en la mirada de Zero que ya todo estaba decidido.

- Sí, una vez lo haya preparado todo para el funeral de Ichiru, pienso llevarme a Riku lo más lejos posible de este maldito lugar. Le ayudare a salir de cualquiera que sea el lío en el que se haya metido, y luego iremos en busca de mamá.

- ¿Reiko? Creí que ella…

- ¿Había muerto?- termino por el mayor- no, cuando papá y Nuriko-kaasan (9) fueron asesinados, mamá trató de sacarnos de allí a como fuera posible- mientras hablaba no pudo esconder lo mucho que le dolía recordar lo sucedido esa noche- pero para entonces Shizuka ya me había mordido, así que no pude hacer nada para ayudarles. Cuando la sanguijuela se abalanzó sobre ella y Riku, la misma clase de remolino que le ha traído aquí se los tragó y no volví a saber de ellos (10). Cuando la bruja se marchó con Ichiru, dejándome solo con los restos de okaasan y papá, prometí que no descansaría hasta reunir lo que había quedado de nuestra familia- se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Riku y tomó una de las manos de su hermano- y ya es hora de cumplir mi palabra.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Esta vez es un capítulo más parecido en longitud a los que escribo siempre XD. Pero podéis estar tranquilos, esta vez no os he soltado tanto rollo como en el anterior; y como siempre, mi consejo de que leáis mis notas, ya que hay algunas que sí son importantes.

1.- No tengo ni idea de medicina, así que las heridas que menciona la doctora y el tratamiento que le da a Riku es completamente inventado, y dudo mucho que tenga algo que ver con la realidad ¬¬.

2.- Se que en algún lugar se menciona que los vampiros rara vez se ponen enfermos, pero como cualquier cosa puede pasar la Clase Nocturna tiene su propia enfermería, y siendo los niños ricos que son, no pueden aceptar no tener de todo allí XD.

3.- Él aun no sabe que Shizuka tenía a Ichiru bajo un hechizo.

4.- Recordad que las categorías que dividen a los cazadores en esta historia se miden por su habilidad a la hora de usar armas anti-vampiro y, muy levemente, por la pureza de la sangre; no el nivel de poder. Luego Yagari puede sentir las dos categorías distintas a las que ahora pertenece Zero: damnare y noble.

5.- La maldición se refiere a elegir entre "humano" y "vampiro" porque en la época en que los cazadores quedaron malditos aun no habían evolucionado lo suficiente para ser considerados una raza aparte.

6.- Mmm… esto va a ser difícil y largo de explicar. Tened en cuenta que en canon los cazadores son "creados" tras beber la sangre de la ¿amante? de Kaname, pues yo lo he tomado un paso más lejos: a) la unión de esa sangre con la naturaleza humana crea a los cazadores y sus respectivas categorías; b) el cuerpo de Zero, al quedar su parte de vampiro estabilizada por la maldición, ya no necesita la sangre de Kaname, Shizuka y Yuki para no caer al Nivel E; luego c) su parte de damnare, siguiendo los paso que la crearon, usa dicha sangre para fortalecer el lado más débil de Zero, que en este caso sería el vampírico; y d) a pesar de tener tanta cantidad de sangre pura en sus venas, como no nació siendo vampiro no puede ser considerado un sangre pura, así que se queda en noble. ¿Tiene sentido o habéis quedado tan mareados como yo al intentar explicarlo?

7.- Si él supiera…

8.- He alterado un poquito la línea temporal de KH y VK, porque me he dado cuenta de que si no lo hacía no iban a tener sentido las cosas. Pero ya lo explicaré más claramente cuando Zero se entere de lo que ha vivido Riku durante sus viajes por los diferentes mundos.

9.- Aclaración rápida de cómo los trillizos diferencian a sus "padres": Akira - papá; Reiko - mamá; Nuriko - Nuriko-kaasan; y Yagari, dependiendo de la situación, maestro o Touga-tousan. Aunque el último suena un poco raro XP.

10.- Aquí tenéis la primera manifestación del poder de Riku, que será realmente importante a la hora de completar su parte de la maldición.

Al fin hemos descubierto como Riku desaparece de la casa de los Kiryuu, aunque esa no es toda la historia; en cuanto se despierte sabremos cómo terminaron en Destiny Islands y cómo le fueron las cosas allí antes de lo ocurrido en KH.

Siento tener que decir que lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones no sean tan frecuentes durante una temporada; dentro de un mes empiezan los exámenes finales y tengo que ir preparándome si quiero terminar con el año limpio TT_TT.

Espero que podáis esperar hasta entonces, y no os haya desilusionado mucho mi noticia.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	6. Ruptura y sangre

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**6.- Ruptura y sangre.**

Una vez Cross los dejó solos, Kaname acorraló a su hermana contra la pared con la intención de meterle algo de sentido común en su dura cabezota.

- ¡Maldición, Yuki! Deja de comportarte como una mocosa malcriada. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al director después de haberte cuidado como si fueras su propia hija?- el sangre pura no iba a dejar que esa imagen retorcida de su dulce Yuki, que él mismo había despertado, destruyese la relación que tenía con Kaien. Pues el ex-cazador le había permitido ser parte de su pequeña familia y, además, había hecho realidad el sueño de Juri (1), su difunta y querida madre.

- ¡Soy la próxima reina de los vampiros!- le respondió ella de forma arrogante- y qué más da que ese… ese loco me haya criado. Debería estar halagado de que le permita respirar el mismo aire que yo; es más, debería besar el suelo que piso y traerme de vuelta a mi muñeca.

Esa fue la última prueba que Kaname necesitaba para aceptar que su preciosa niña ya no existía.

- Piensa bien con quién estás hablando- le gruñó, asqueado ante el comportamiento de la joven- por si aun no han regresado todas tus memorias, hermanita, te recuerdo que nuestros padres nunca llegaron a formalizar nuestro compromiso.

Yuki le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos al entender lo que su hermano le estaba insinuando.

- No… no, no, ¡no! ¡Eso no es posible!- gritó como posesa, tratando de negar las palabras del mayor, mas la expresión satisfecha y algo cruel de Kaname se lo decía todo (2).

- No sólo es posible, sino que así son las cosas. Para la sociedad vampírica al completo tu… no… existes- enfatizó las tres últimas palabras- sólo los miembros de la Clase Nocturna, el director, Yagari y Kiryuu saben de tu existencia; a los cazadores les da igual quien seas, si te conviertes en un problema terminarás como Rido. En cuanto al resto de nuestros compañeros… si yo lo ordeno, nadie fuera de esta escuela sabrá de ti- ante la mueca de horror de su hermana, no pudo reprimir la peligrosa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus afilados colmillos- y teniendo en cuenta la desaparición (3) del Consejo, es responsabilidad mía, como actual Líder de la Familia Kuran y según las leyes de nuestra especie, el designar un nuevo Consejo o restaurar la monarquía y tomar el lugar que me corresponde como último heredero, legítimo y conocido, al trono de nuestra raza (4).

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- No lo es- canturreó el castaño- por miedo a que Rido supiera sobre tu existencia, nuestros padres (5) evitaron dejar prueba alguna de tu nacimiento. Y, lo que es mejor, decidieron no legalizar nuestro compromiso por si se diera el caso en que uno de nosotros se enamorara de otra persona.

- Pero tú me amas, y yo a ti- declaró ella, sonriendo con superioridad- así que te encargarás… no, te asegurarás de que aparezcan los documentos que prueben que yo soy Yuki Kuran, tu hermana y prometida…

- No- la cortó él de forma tajante- mi Yuki está muerta, tú no eres más que una sombra de lo que ella fue- tras decir en voz alta lo que hacía sangrar su alma, su expresión se volvió fría y vacía de emoción alguna- y aunque siguiera viva, hace tiempo que pasó a ser sólo una hermana para mí.

- ¡MIENTES!- ahora la sangre pura no hacía nada por controlarse y, en su arranque de furia, había desintegrado los cristales de todas las ventanas en un radio de veinte metros- ¡MIENTES, YO SOY LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI Y SÓLO YO SOY DIGNA DE SER TU PAREJA (6)!

- Ni aunque me entregaran el mundo entero, tomaría como pareja a alguien como tú. Si quisiera tener a una mocosa arrogante y malcriada como esposa, hubiera aceptado comprometerme con Sara Shirabuki hace años. Al menos ella sabe controlarse (7).

Sus palabras llegaron a sorprender lo suficiente a Yuki para que perdiese la concentración y dejase de usar su poder.

- ¿¡Cómo te a…- intentó reclamar ella ante el obvio insulto, pero una mirada gélida del mayor la hizo callar.

- Aunque ella tampoco es quien me ha estado volviendo loco.

- ¿¡Entonces quién!? ¿Quién es la zorra que piensa que puede apartarte de mí?

Los insultos hacia la persona que, sin saberlo ni quererlo, había despertado en el interior de Kaname un incontrolable deseo por dominar a esa hermosa criatura, que invadía sus pensamientos noche y día (8); había acabado de enfurecer por completo al castaño. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, y en una fracción de segundo tenía el cuello de la joven vampiresa atrapado entre sus garras. El rápido gesto había tomado por sorpresa a Yuki, obligándola a parar su berrinche.

- Escúchame bien, niña estúpida. No te atrevas a volver a repetir algo así, esa persona es mil veces mejor que tu. Por no decir que no puedes ni compararte a su belleza, inteligencia y potencial (9)- aunque el joven vampiro no estaba seguro de hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos por el objeto de su deseo, eso no quería decir que permitiría que calumniaran su nombre cuando no estaba presente para defenderse- _"no que no pueda defenderse sin ayuda"_- harto de tanta charla, Kaname usó su poder sobre su hermana para dejarla inconsciente hasta que él decidiera liberarla de su hechizo.

Suspiró de alivio ante el silencio en el que había quedado la sala, pues las quejas de la joven sangre pura estaban empezando a provocarle una terrible migraña.

- Seiren- susurró, sabiendo que su fiel guardaespaldas no tardaría en responder a su llamada.

- Mi señor- fueron estas dos palabras el único signo de la presencia de la joven.

- Llévate a Yuki y déjala en la habitación contigua a la mía. No dejes que nadie entre o salga de allí.

Con una reverencia y el mayor sigilo posible, Seiren desapareció llevando a la princesa sangre pura en brazos.

Ahora que se había librado de la entrometida, aunque sólo fuese temporalmente, por fin pudo seguir su camino hacia la enfermería. Tomando la precaución de ocultar su aura, llegó a su destino sin ser detectado y justo a tiempo de escuchar una conversación que lo dejó helado.

Las voces de Zero y Yagari le llegaban claramente a través de la puerta cerrada, y su discusión estaba haciendo que Kaname se replantease muchos de los sucesos de los últimos cinco años (10). Definitivamente, el joven príncipe debería variar sus planes si quería conseguir sus objetivos; por no decir que si no cambiaba no sería capaz de acercarse a su obsesión.

Tan metido estaba planeando sus próximos pasos, que casi no sintió la presencia que se acercaba en su dirección.

- Oh, Kuran, creí que estarías con el resto de la Clase Nocturna- la doctora llevaba un maletín con un pequeño gravado, que indicaba que lo que fuese que había ahí dentro pertenecía a los Dormitorios Luna- cuando fui a buscar esto- hizo un gesto hacia su carga- me encontré con vuestro doctor atendiendo lo que parecía ser una herida de bala (11).

- Aido volvió a hacer de las suyas y logró hacer enfadar a Kiryuu- Kaname se encogió de hombros. Eso ocurría al menos una vez por semana, aunque esa era la primera vez que Zero no fallaba a propósito.

No cabía duda de que el joven cazador era letal con una pistola en las manos, y que si todos los miembros de la Clase Nocturna no habían terminado llenos de agujeros, era por el respeto que Zero (muy en el fondo) sentía hacia Cross, por mucho que lo negase.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez todo eso era un acto para que no se descubriese que en realidad estaban emparentados.

- Bueno, Kuran, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día o necesitas algo?- la mujer se estaba impacientando- tengo un paciente que atender, así que si vas a entrar te agradecería que lo hicieras rápidamente.

- Lo siento, sensei. Pero me gustaría hablar con Kiryuu, ¿podría hacerlo mientras atiendes sus heridas?

- Él no es mi paciente, aunque voy a necesitar su ayuda. Tendrás que esperar a que terminemos, mas no creo que haya algún problema con que esperes dentro.

Agradeciendo con un gesto a la doctora, el castaño abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. La escena que se encontraron al entrar fue una que ninguno habría creído ver nunca.

Yagari estaba sentado en una silla entre las camas de Riku e Ichiru, con Zero sentado en su regazo y el rostro escondido en el cuello del mayor. El moreno estaba susurrando algo en el oído del joven, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente la nuca del damnare y la otra estaba descansando junto al rostro de Riku, rozándolo levemente cada pocos segundos como si no terminase de creerse que el chico estaba realmente allí (12).

La imagen había sorprendido tanto a Kaname, que el sangre pura perdió el control sobre su aura durante unos pocos segundos; tiempo suficiente para que los cazadores, que habían estado completamente distraídos, notaran su presencia.

Ante la "repentina" aparición, ambos hicieron lo que cualquier cazavampiro haría en dicha situación: sacar sus armas y apuntar al chupasangre. Cuando se dieron cuenta de a quién estaban a punto de disparar bajaron las armas, pero no las guardaron.

- ¡Kiryuu! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas ese trasto a mi enfermería!?- regañó la doctora mientras preparaba el equipo necesario para la transfusión de sangre.

- Demasiadas para contar- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer suspiró resignada.

- Dichosos cazadores- murmuró por lo bajo- deberías darle un mejor ejemplo, Yagari.

- No he disparado, ¿verdad?

- Si no fuera porque sé que no estáis emparentados… (13)- volvió a suspirar antes de cambiar de tema- Kiryuu, acuéstate y trata de relajarte- Zero le hizo caso de mala gana y se dejó caer en la cama que estaba al otro lado de la de Riku- más vale que cuando terminemos no te levantes hasta que yo lo diga, o te ataré a la cama.

- No te preocupes, sensei- bufó molesto mientras la mujer desinfectaba la zona donde clavaría la aguja- no tengo intención alguna de separarme de Riku en mucho tiempo, _"no lo haría ni aunque pudiera"_- Zero se dejó hacer sin rechistar. La doctora tampoco dijo nada más y empezó con la transfusión.

En el momento en que la sangre del mayor de los Kiryuu abandonó sus venas, Kaname se vio asaltado por el aroma más tentador que había sentido en su larga existencia (14); la combinación de la sangre de tres sangre puras con la propia del damnare, era como un cóctel exótico que había logrado despertar la sed del castaño con una intensidad que ni siquiera Yuki había conseguido. Y lo que más le atraía era el saber que su propia esencia se había integrado completamente con la del joven cazador (15), fluyendo constantemente por su cuerpo.

Kaname tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Zero y devorarle en ese preciso instante.

Poco a poco la sangre fue pasando de un hermano a otro; y ante los ojos de los presentes, Zero fue palideciendo y perdiendo fuerzas mientras que Riku ganaba algo del color perdido y sus heridas también parecían curarse lentamente.

El que pudiesen apreciar a simple vista los cambios en el joven inconsciente, era un claro signo de lo poderosa que era la sangre combinada en el interior de Zero.

A pesar de estar preparado por si aparecían efectos secundarios debido a la transfusión, Touga no pudo negar que era un alivio el ver como las heridas desaparecían. Parecía que al paso que iban, Zero se saldría con la suya, llevándose a Riku antes de que pasara una semana; y aunque le dolería verlos marchar, creía que era mejor que se fueran antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Además, aun quedaba el asunto de Reiko, el origen de las heridas del chico y… el funeral de Ichiru.

- Zero- llamó a su alumno- será mejor que vaya a darle la noticia a Cross (16), no creo que sea bueno dejarle solo por mucho tiempo- paró un momento para dirigir una rápida mirada al Kiryuu que ya no estaba con ellos- nosotros nos encargaremos de que Ichiru reciba el trato que merece alguien de su estatus.

Viendo como el chico estaba de acuerdo con él, Yagari se dirigió hacia el sangre pura, quien se había apartado todo lo posible de los hermanos y de la tentadora sangre del mayor de los Kiryuu.

- Si algo les pasa mientras estás aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de que tu hermanita se convierta en la última superviviente de tu familia- y con esa clara amenaza, abandonó la enfermería (17).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Siento mucho haber tardado más de lo que prometí en actualizar, pero por demasiados problemas no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Por no decir que he estado casi dos meses sin poder usar el brazo con el que escribo por culpa de un accidente, y me prohibieron hasta escribir en el ordenador TT_TT

Cambiando de tema, aquí os dejo mis desvaríos. Esta vez no hay muchas cosas que explicar, así que podéis saltarlos si queréis, la mayoría son comentarios que estoy segura os hubiesen puesto de mala leche si los hubiese metido en el capítulo XD. Pero al final encontrareis algo que puede que os interese…

1.- No recuerdo si fue en uno de los extras o en un recuerdo del director, ero la idea original de la academia la saco de Juuri.

2.- A partir de aquí Kaname va abriendo los ojos ante la Yuki que ha despertado, y actuara de acuerdo a la actitud de ella.

3.- Más bien extinción XP

4.- Ni idea de si esto es así en canon, pero como es mi historia… XD

5.- Ya os digo que Yuki no sabe ni va a saber que Kaname no es su hermano, la lapa no se lo merece ¬¬.

6.- Más quisiera ella.

7.- Tampoco me gusta Sara, pero hay que admitir que, comparada con Yuki, a ella le va mejor lo de ser una princesa sangre pura.

8.- Oooooh, ¿quién será? XD

9.- Un gusano tiene más potencial que ella.

10.- Kaname llega justo en el momento en que Zero le confiesa a Yagari que Ichiru es inocente, y decide quedarse a escuchar el resto.

11.- Recordad que, aunque Kain le da su sangre para que se recupere más rápido, la herida de Aido fue causada por un arma anti-vampiros, luego hay que tratarla del modo tradicional ^^U

12.-Yo creo que es una escena adorable *¬*, pero entiendo que otros lo encuentren extraño.

13.- Por si os interesa, como lo más seguro es que la doctora se vea obligada a tratar con mordeduras de vampiro, Cross decidió contratar a alguien que ya conociese lo que realmente son los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Mi OC es la sobrina de un cecidit y conoce la existencia de los vampiros, pero no está interesada en darles caza.

14.- Poco a poco irán apareciendo más cosas que indiquen que Kaname no es lo que aparenta ;)

15.- Esto es una de las cosas a las que me refería con lo de la naturaleza de Zero asimilando lo que ya no necesita urgentemente, pero que aun puede resultar útil.

16.- Kaien ha ido a ver cómo están los alumnos de la Clase Diurna. Un poco más y me olvido de ellos ¬¬U

17.- ¿De dónde os suena esto? XD

Creo que este capítulo hará que haya más gente que odie a Yuki, pero va a gustar a quienes queréis que sufra con fervor.

Y ahora la buena noticia que he prometido: ¡ya he empezado a escribir la secuela de "Sangre y balas", y espero poder subir, al menos, el prólogo antes del 21 de este mes!

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	7. Descubrimiento

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, VK o AS me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**7.- Descubrimiento.**

La enfermería quedó en completo silencio tras la marcha del miscui y así siguió durante unos quince minutos más, cuando la doctora decidió que Zero ya había perdido suficiente sangre.

- Más te vale que sigas en esa cama cuando regrese- le advirtió al cazador- voy a traerte algo de la cafetería para ayudarte con la anemia- quitó todos los instrumentos que estaban conectados a él, dejando sólo la bolsa de sangre unida al joven que ahora dormía plácidamente- Kuran, asegúrate de que tome, al menos, un par de tabletas de sangre, y no le hagas enfadar mucho.

Kaname sólo asintió, e inmediatamente fue a buscar algo de agua mientras sacaba, de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, la cajita donde guardaba sus pastillas. Estaba seguro que a él mismo también le harían falta si quería hablar con el cazador sin terminar con uno de los dos dejando seco al otro.

Siguieron sin hablar aun después de haber tomado la tediosa sangre artificial, hasta que el castaño se hartó de esperar e interrumpió los pensamientos del de ojos violeta, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues por primera vez había sido capaz de digerir las pastillas sin ponerse enfermo (1).

- Kiryuu- le llamó el sangre pura- he venido a avisarte de que Yuki y yo vamos a abandonar la escuela- ahí se detuvo, esperando la explosión que estaba seguro sería el resultado de su repentina decisión.

Nada de lo que esperaba pasó.

- ¿Y? ¿Debería importarme?- le respondió el damnare con actitud apática y rostro inexpresivo.

- Quiero que vengas con nosotros (2)- soltó la bomba casi sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento de Zero.

- No- fue la rotunda respuesta del más joven.

La negativa no le sorprendió mucho, ya se esperaba que tendría que arrastrarle si fuera necesario; pero lo que sí le dejó intranquilo era la calma con la que el otro vampiro se estaba tomando la situación, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

- Si es por tu hermano, no hay ningún problema con que nos acompañe…

- No lo volveré a repetir, Kuran, así que abre bien las orejas: no tengo ninguna intención de pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en vuestra presencia. En cuanto el funeral de Ichiru pase y Riku pueda levantarse, nos marcharemos.

La afilada y fría mirada que le dedicaron esos ojos amatista, fue como una puñalada directa al corazón; y cuando esos mismos ojos se posaron en el sereno rostro de su hermano menor, se volvieron cálidos y brillantes por el amor que el ex-prefecto sentía hacia el otro chico de cabellos plateados; algo en el interior del vampiro sangre pura empezó a tener sentido.

Fue en ese instante cuando Kaname se dio cuenta de hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos hacia el cazador, y lo mucho que había dañado al joven que tenía en frente. Fue esa mirada tan vacía la que le hizo ver lo mucho que deseaba ser el centro de atención del damnare, y que prefería cuando el otro vampiro lo trataba con desprecio, pues eso era mejor que nada. Y fueron esos ojos llenos de adoración hacia otro, los que hicieron que el príncipe vampiro volviese a enamorarse del único ser que le había tratado como a una persona normal desde su primer encuentro (3).

Su corazón se rompía en más y más pedazos, cuando más pensaba en cómo Zero se apartaría de su lado; y aún peor se sentía al comprender hasta qué punto los hermanos Kiryuu estaban unidos, y que el mayor de ellos nunca sería suyo (4).

- _"Al menos me gustaría llevarme algo suyo como recuerdo"_- pensó mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Suspiró resignado- veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de lo contrario- y en unos instantes su mente trazó las primeras líneas de un desesperado plan- dime, Kiryuu, ¿te resulta familiar el nombre _Nanatsusaya_ (5)?

Zero levantó la vista como un rayo, y fijó en él la mirada más calculadora que el sangre pura le había visto nunca al joven.

- No hay cazador que no conozca ese nombre, y mucho menos un miembro del Clan Kiryuu. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Kuran?- a pesar de la frialdad con la que había hablado, Kaname pudo notar el interés detrás de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer si te dijese que sé dónde encontrarla?

- Depende de cómo dicha información llegó a tus manos- el vampiro había captado el mensaje detrás de su respuesta: "si la robaste me encargaré de que no veas la próxima puesta de sol"; y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el obvio reto.

- No te ofusques por eso, su dueña me la encomendó antes de morir- el único signo de que Zero se había sorprendido, era que sus hermosos ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y la leve separación de sus labios- ella me hizo prometer que se la entregaría a aquel de sus descendientes con el poder suficiente para dominarla.

- Así que crees que soy digno de empuñar el arma anti-vampiros más poderosa que jamás se haya creado- el sarcasmo que destilaban sus palabras era una herida más en el corazón del castaño- ¿Cuál es la pega? ¿Qué es lo que quieres por ella? Nadie en su sano juicio haría semejante oferta sin ganar nada a cambio.

Kaname tuvo que recordarse que él mismo se había ganado el desprecio del otro vampiro, con sus palabras hirientes y acciones desconsideradas, por amor a una mujer que ya no existía. Pero aun así dolía ser repudiado por la persona que amaba.

- Tres cosas- fue lo único que dijo Kuran (6)- tu palabra de que nunca usarás a _Nanatsusaya_ contra mí, o aquellos que estén bajo mi protección…

- Siempre que no seáis vosotros los que amenacéis a quienes estén bajo la mía, o ataquéis primero.

- Hecho- no fue una petición muy difícil de aceptar, pues ya tenía pensado avisar a todos los miembros de la Clase Nocturna y al resto de vampiros que le eran leales sólo a él, que atacar a los hermanos Kiryuu, y a quienes estos decidiesen proteger, sería castigado con algo peor que la muerte, y no precisamente a sus manos (7).

- ¿Y las otras dos?- preguntó el peliplata ante el silencio de Kaname.

- Mañana al amanecer nos iremos, así que ven a verme hoy al anochecer- contestó sin realmente responder la pregunta- te lo diré entonces. No te preocupes, lo que voy a pedirte es fácil de reemplazar.

El damnare sólo asintió, dando por terminada la conversación. Ante eso el vampiro no tuvo más remedio que retirarse, pues estaba claro que el otro joven no tenía ganas de hablar más de lo necesario y él aun tenía cosas pendientes que hacer.

- Hasta más tarde, Kiryuu.

No podía soportar más el estar cerca del objeto de sus deseos y no poder tocarle, le estaba volviendo loco. Lo mejor era poner distancia entre ambos hasta que fuese capaz de controlarse.

-X-

Una vez Kuran dejó la enfermería, Zero hizo lo que llevaba un buen tiempo deseando: descansar junto a Riku, tal y como hacían cuando eran niños.

A pesar de tener toda la intención de dormir junto a su hermano, la proposición del castaño seguía rondando por su cabeza. La sola idea de poder ver a _Nanatsusaya_ era inconcebible, y el poseerla un sueño que creía que jamás se haría realidad.

Tal y como había dicho, no existía cazador que no conociese la legendaria espada que había pertenecido a la Fundadora del Clan Kiryuu, Alexiel (8). No había mucho que se supiese sobre la mujer, sólo que se había dedicado a cazar vampiros tras el asesinato de su amante a manos de las sanguijuelas; que era una de los primeros cazadores en ser creados y que su arma anti-vampiros, _Nanatsusaya_, fue la primera en ser forjada a partir del metal madre.

Eso era todo lo que la Asociación sabía, pero los registros secretos de su familia estaban aun más completos; sobre todo porque entre los numerosos tomos acumulados durante siglos por los Kiryuu, se encontraba el diario personal de Alexiel.

En dicho diario su ancestro relataba no sólo cómo había perdido a su amante a manos de los vampiros, sino también que se había visto obligada a matar a su propio hermano gemelo, Rosiel; quien había sucumbido a la locura del Nivel E, y casi mató al único hijo fruto de la relación de Alexiel y su amante, el pequeño Setsuna, que resultó ser el primer niño nacido entre los recién creados cazadores (9) y llegaría a ser el único cazador conocido, a parte de su madre, en empuñar a _Nanatsusaya_.

Entre las páginas del antiguo volumen, también se describía que la espada no era solamente una maravilla para los cazadores, sino también para los vampiros; pues uno de los dos secretos más bien guardados por el Clan Kiryuu era que la espada había sido forjada no sólo con el metal madre, sino que también con la sangre de la propia Alexiel y la del primer vampiro, libremente ofrecida, e imbuida con magia tanto vampírica como humana. Todo ello hacia que la espada pudiese ser usada para pelear contra ambas razas y le otorgaba la capacidad de cambiar formas para que fuese más fácil de transportar y esconder (10).

Y el otro gran secreto era que fue Alexiel quien, en medio de un breve episodio de locura causada por la muerte de Rosiel bajo el filo de su espada, lanzó la maldición de los gemelos sobre todas y cada una de las familias de cazavampiros (11). En palabras de la mujer: "para que nadie más se viese obligado a sentir la desesperación y el dolor de perder a su otra mitad por culpa de los chupasangres".

Si la verdad saliese a la luz todo podría ser catastrófico para lo que quedaba de su familia; aunque por suerte él era el único de los Kiryuu aún con vida que había leído el diario, ya que sus hermanos no deseaban seguir con el "negocio familiar", y sólo alguien que llevase la sangre de Alexiel corriendo por sus venas podía abrir el libro.

Esto quería decir que sólo Zero sería capaz de sacar todo el potencial de la legendaria espada; bueno, él y el vampiro que ayudó a forjarla, si es que este seguía aun con vida (12).

Esa idea captó la atención de Zero, quien trató de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre el vampiro que había donado su sangre y prestado su poder para crear a _Nanatsusaya_.

Según lo que había escrito ella, el vampiro fue el primer sangre pura en aparecer, es decir, el primero de su raza (13). Alexiel contaba cómo le había conocido tras el sacrificio de la mujer que había "dado a luz" a los cazadores usando su poder y su cuerpo; pues ese hombre era el amante de la difunta vampiresa, y que decidió aliarse con los humanos en honor a su amada.

Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, el vampiro tomó gran interés en Alexiel y tras la creación de _Nanatsusaya_ ambos se volvieron buenos amigos. Tanto, que le nombró el padrino de su hijo.

El diario pasó a hablar en ese punto sobre Setsuna y sus logros, que aunque fueron importantes dentro de la historia de lo que pasaría a ser la Asociación, no fueron reconocidos hasta su participación en la Gran Guerra (14); en la que murió poco antes de cumplir treinta y ocho años.

La muerte de su único hijo fue el golpe final para Alexiel, quien trató de vivir por sus nietos, pero su corazón ya no soportaba más pérdidas y poco a poco fue perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

En la última entrada escrita, Alexiel confirmaba que le quedaban pocos días y su plan de sellar a _Nanatsusaya_ para que nadie que no perteneciese a su descendencia directa pudiese usarla; y para asegurarse de que se cumplían sus deseos, convenció al vampiro para que se convirtiese en el guardián de la espada. Además él se encargaría de juzgar quién de entre sus descendientes tenía el carácter y el poder necesario para controlar un arma con una sed de sangre que rivalizaba con la de las bestias que cazaban (15).

- No es posible- se levantó tan rápido que se mareó debido a la sangre que había perdido.

- ¿¡Kiryuu, qué te había dicho de quedarte quieto en tu cama!?- la doctora acababa de llegar con la comida para Zero, y la bandeja casi se le cae del susto al ver al damnare moverse tan bruscamente- no dudo que estés preocupado por tu hermano, pero creo que se recuperará más rápido si descansa tranquilo. Así que mejor no hagas nada que pueda molestarle.

El cazador ignoró a la mujer con la intención de ir en busca de su ropa y su pistola, e interrogar a cierto sangre pura con más secretos que la Asociación y el Consejo juntos.

- ¡Zero Kiryuu! Cómo pongas un pie fuera de esta habitación, te ataré a una cama y te dejaré encerrado con Cross y Aido.

La amenaza le hizo detenerse en seco y girarse para mirar a la mujer con expresión horrorizada. Cualquier idea de ir a por Kuran desapareció ante la posibilidad de quedar atrapado con dos de las personas que más atacaban sus nervios (16).

- No te atreverías- trató de intimidarla con una de sus miradas gélidas, pero ella le miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

- Cross. Aido. Un mes- le respondió simplemente.

El joven se estremeció ante la imagen conjurada por esas palabras y sólo eso fue bastante para que regresase a su cama.

- Ahora que todo ha quedado claro, sé un buen chico y cómete todo lo que hay en el plato- mientras hablaba le dejó la bandeja en el regazo.

Zero la miro desconfiado durante un rato antes de hacer algo.

- Sabes que si nos encierras alguien no volverá a salir vivo.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr- se encogió de hombros- cuando termines, duerme un rato o me veré obligada a sedarte.

- Tengo una misión importante al anochecer.

- Me encargaré de despertarte una hora antes…

- O cuando Riku despierte- la interrumpió el cazador.

- O cuando tu hermano despierte- se resignó ella, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de lograr que el terco vampiro descansara- pero sólo si cumples con tu parte.

Él asintió, ahora sin rechistar, y se dedicó a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Aunque más bien debería decir amenazado (17)…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Como siempre, leed si os apetece y recordad que puede haber spoilers; pero esta vez me gustaría que al menos le echarais un vistazo al número 8, puede que os interese lo que os propongo.

1.- En canon, Zero puede tomar las pastillas después de beber la sangre de Ichiru, pero cada vez tiene que tomar más para que le hagan efecto; aquí las puede tomar sin problemas porque gracias a la maldición ahora es un vampiro completo, y no va a necesitar tantas como en el original para controlar su sed de sangre.

2.- ¿A qué esto no os lo esperabais? XD

3.- ¡Al fin se da cuenta! Parece que nuestro príncipe es un poco lento XP. Y no hace falta que lo jure, Zero nunca le ha tratado como a un dios o algo por el estilo y eso es algo que le gusta a este Kaname; aunque preferiría que fuese de forma positiva en lugar de negativa _ _U

4.- Eso ya se verá…

5.- A ver a quién le suena el nombrecito…

6.- Recordad que Kaname es un experto en esconder sus emociones, y que está seguro que Zero le acribillará a balas si llega a declararse en ese momento ¬¬U.

7.- Lo siento, pero tendréis que esperar un poco más para saber que quiere de Zero.

8.- A partir de aquí hay menciones de personajes de otro anime/manga. A la primera persona que "descubra" de cual se trata podrá elegir el primer mundo al que lleguen Zero y Riku al dejar la academia, puede pertenecer al universo de KH o no tener nada que ver con el juego. Creo que hay pistas suficientes para hacerlo, y agradecería vuestra ayuda; pues aún no he decidido si mandarles de lleno a lo que ocurre en KH2 o darles algo de tiempo solos antes de la aventura.

9.- Alexiel estaba embarazada cuando accedió a beber de la mujer encapuchada.

10.- Más adelante veréis a que me refiero con esto.

11.- OK, aquí me he sacado esto de vete tú a saber dónde. En ningún lugar dice quién o por qué están malditos los gemelos, así que yo le he sacado un origen. Ya veremos que se me ocurre para la maldición que me he inventado yo.

12.- En ningún momento se menciona el nombre del vampiro en el diario, pero estoy segura que vosotros/as ya lo sabéis o al menos sospecháis ;)

13.- Esto no es seguro, pero es lo que yo he entendido al leer el manga. Lo siento si me equivoco, mas para esta historia (y puede que alguna más) va a quedarse así.

14.- Ya sabéis que mis nombres muchas veces son poco originales ¬¬, pero, nombre a parte, con esto me refiero que lo que se ve en los recuerdos de Kaname aquí termina en una gran batalla entre vampiros y cazadores, donde finalmente todos deciden esconder su existencia a los humanos normales y corrientes.

15.- Para quienes aun no hayan unido las pistas y/o nunca han leído/visto esta historia: en canon, la espada tiene voluntad propia y sólo obedece a alguien con el poder suficiente para someterla sin terminar perdiendo la cordura en el intento.

16.- No creo que sea el único con ese problema XD

17.- ¿Qué os ha parecido esta escena con mi OC? Y no os preocupéis, la doctora no será un personaje importante, una vez Riku despierte podéis despediros de ella (a menos que os llame bastante la atención para que salga otra vez mucho más adelante).

Hasta aquí llego esta vez. Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo empezado, pero conociéndome, no esperéis que salga muy pronto. Soy un desastre a la hora de llevar horarios precisos TT_TT

Espero con ansias las respuestas a mi pequeño "reto".

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	8. Intercambios y despedidas

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, SPOILERS, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, VK o AS me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**8.- Intercambios y despedidas.**

Kaname se encerró en su habitación nada más llegar a los Dormitorios Luna, tras dirigir una breve orden hacia Seiren, quien seguía de guardia frente a la habitación donde Yuki dormía bajo su hechizo, se aseguró de que nadie le molestara hasta el amanecer.

Una vez a solas en su habitación, el castaño se acercó a la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama y sacó del primer cajón un libro de cuentos de hadas bastante grueso y de aspecto ajado. Varias veces le habían preguntado sobre el antiguo volumen, pues donde el vampiro iba, el libro no estaba muy lejos; mas Kaname sólo sonreía y respondía que era un recuerdo de sus padres, y la gente lo dejaba ahí.

Aunque la realidad era otra, en ese libro guardaba el último lazo que le ataba a su anterior vida y, a pesar de haberlo decidido de forma impulsiva, creía que ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Lo que había ocurrido no podía cambiarse, solamente quedaba seguir adelante, y entregarle a Zero lo que el libro contenía era el primer paso para conseguirlo (1).

Suspiró con resignación, pues ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás; Kiryuu ya sabía que _Nanatsusaya_ estaba en su poder y no se detendría ante nada para conseguirla. Y estaba en su derecho, pues a pesar de conocer todos sus secretos, la espada había sido forjada para obedecer únicamente a los descendientes directos de su primera dueña, luego sólo un Kiryuu podía empuñarla. En manos de alguien más, la espada era completamente inútil.

Ya era hora de que la legendaria espada fuera entregada a su legítimo dueño; y aunque su opinión distaba mucho de ser imparcial, estaba convencido de que no había nadie más digno de ella que Zero.

Abrió el libro, revelando su hueco interior, y allí descansaba un pequeño estuche de joyería tan antiguo como el ajado libro que lo escondía.

Acarició con reverencia y cariño la cajita, recordando que fue a recogerla poco antes de la noche de la inauguración de la Clase Nocturna. El libro que le servía de escondite había sido guardado en un compartimento secreto, en el interior del ataúd en el que había estado descansando, antes de ser despertado por Rido.

Ese era un recuerdo que aborrecía, ya que las acciones de su descendiente sucedieron en contra de su voluntad y tuvieron consecuencias nefastas. No sólo se había visto obligado a revertir a la apariencia de un recién nacido, sino que había devorado al miembro más joven de su clan debido a las maquinaciones de Rido. Lo único bueno que salió de esa tragedia fue el haber tenido a Haruka y Juri como padres, y el tiempo pasado junto a la Yuki que una vez consideró su hermana y los Nobles que se convirtieron en sus amigos, y el haber conocido a Zero.

Zero. Siempre Zero. ¡Qué ciego había estado para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que el cazador significaba para él! Por su deseo de proteger a su "hermana", había perdido de vista todo lo demás, y eso le había costado el odio de la persona que amaba (2).

Sabía que nunca podría borrar lo que le había hecho, sólo podía pedir perdón y rezar para que su amado no le acribillara a balazos. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría que Zero le viera como un aliado; y si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez como a un amigo.

Cerró el libro, pero no volvió a guardarlo, pues sabía que el cazador vendría sin falta a por la espada. La mirada del damnare durante su charla en la enfermería, le dejó muy claro que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirla.

Durante un tiempo se dedicó a meditar que iba a pedirle al cazador a cambio de ella, ya que según el trato aún le quedaban dos condiciones por imponer. Por un instante se planteó en pedirle que le dejara completar el lazo de sangre que les unía, pero algo le decía que si se atrevía a mencionarlo terminaría con un nuevo agujero entre ceja y ceja. Realmente deseaba llevarse algo del joven para poder recordarle, mas su cazador era demasiado orgulloso para permitirle algo semejante. Aunque, tal vez… sí, eso podía funcionar.

Una presencia conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, buscó con la mirada el reloj más cercano. Por lo visto, había estado metido en su propio mundo durante más tiempo del planeado, porque Zero Kiryuu acababa de entrar en los Dormitorios Luna.

Kaname avisó a Seiren de la llegada de su invitado y dio órdenes de que no fueran interrumpidos; esa puerta no debía abrirse hasta que fuera hora de marcharse de la academia, no importaba lo que pudieran oír o sentir. No tardó mucho en escuchar como su fiel guardaespaldas le daba la bienvenida al cazador y le informaba que el sangre pura le estaba esperando.

Nada más el joven entró en su habitación, los agudos sentidos del castaño fueron asaltados por el delicioso aroma de la sangre del damnare. Kaname se vio obligado a reforzar su autocontrol o terminaría atacando al peliplata, y eso destruiría cualquier posibilidad de ganarse el perdón de su amado.

- Aquí estoy, Kuran. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas; ¿qué más quieres a cambio de la espada?- el tono secó con el que Zero se dirigió hacia él le hirió más de lo que se esperaba, pero sabía que se lo merecía, así qué no trató de defenderse ante la hostilidad que le demostraba el menor.

- Uno de tus pendientes- fue la única respuesta del sangre pura (3).

- ¿Perdón?- estaba casi seguro de que sus orejas le estaban jugando una mala pasada; después de todo, ¿qué interés podía tener el príncipe de las sanguijuelas por sus piercings?

- Uno de tus pendientes- repitió el castaño sin ofuscarse por la incredulidad que teñía la voz del cazador.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, vampiro?- por la forman en que el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño, Kaname se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo enfadar al joven Kiryuu incluso sin proponérselo.

- No estoy bromeando, Kiryuu. De todas formas vas a tener que quitarte uno para poder llevar a _Nanatsusaya _encima sin levantar sospechas; no creo que quedarme con el que no vas a usar sea mucho pedir a cambio de ella- trató de ser lo más casual posible al explicarle su pedido y así evitar ofenderle, aunque parecía estar consiguiendo todo lo contrario- Kiryuu… Zero, no te he pedido que vengas para discutir contigo. Sé que es una condición extraña, pero no vas a perder algo demasiado importante por cumplirla.

- ¿Entonces para qué lo quieres, si consideras que carece de valor?- como de costumbre, Zero desconfiaba de sus palabras y, por desgracia, tenía motivos de sobra para dudar de las intenciones del otro vampiro.

- Razones personales- fue su escueta respuesta.

El de ojos violetas le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, mas parecía que iba a dejarlo pasar, puesto que Kuran tenía razón y nada perdía siguiéndole el juego… por el momento, al menos.

Sin mucho revuelo, se quitó el piercing en forma de espiral que llevaba en el lóbulo derecho, y se lo tendió a Kaname.

- Te recomiendo que no lo toques directamente o te llevarás una buena descarga- la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro del sangre pura, logró que una sonrisa satisfecha se formase en los labios del vampiro más joven- no creerás que _Bloody Rose _es mi única defensa en vuestra contra, ¿cierto? Todo cazador que se precie tiene un par de ases en la manga, además de unas cuantas sorpresas extra (4)- todo aire de diversión desapareció de su persona, dejándole claro al castaño la importancia detrás de sus palabras- no te atrevas a subestimarnos, Kuran; la única razón por la que no os hemos declarado la guerra aun, es que los humanos terminarían sufriendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y eso sería contraproducente cuando es nuestra misión el protegerlos de vosotros (5)- en ese punto un gesto asqueado rompió la mascará de seriedad de su rostro- por desgracia, incluso entre nosotros hay quienes prefieren buscar el beneficio propio aun a costa de su deber.

Las palabras de Zero fueron directas y cortantes, y a la vez le ayudaron a entender por qué el damnare nunca se había dejado llevar por su odio hacia la Clase Nocturna, a pesar de que más de uno de sus integrantes le había dado razones de sobra para acribillarlos a balazos.

Limitándose a asentir, el mayor se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió al cazador para que envolviera el pendiente, pues el brillo en esos pozos violetas le decía que el peliplata no estaba dispuesto a deshacer el hechizo que contenía el pequeño ornamento.

- Acabo de cumplir mi parte, Kuran,- le dijo al devolverle el pañuelo con el pendiente dentro- ahora cumple la tuya.

Con una sonrisa casi inexistente en los labios, Kaname guardó su "premio" a la vez que le tendía el libro de cuentos.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- Se que tengo que conseguir que la espada me acepte o no recuperará su forma original; pero en ninguno de los documentos conservados por mi familia se explica cómo hacerlo.

- Necesitas ofrecerle tu sangre a _Nanatsusaya _para que confirme que perteneces al Clan Kiryuu; una vez lo haga, y si el poder de tu sangre es suficiente, los hechizos de la espada te reconocerán como dueño y se activarán, causando el cambio de forma.

El brillo de determinación en los ojos de Zero le sacó otra diminuta sonrisa. Ahí estaba el chico del que se había enamorado, y que posiblemente no volvería a ver nunca. Ese pensamiento causo que su corazón se estremeciese de dolor, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir que convencería al cazador de marcharse con él.

Tras un leve asentimiento para dejar claro que le había entendido, Zero abrió el libro que guardaba en su interior el arma anti-vampiros más poderosa jamás forjada. Con cuidado de no dañar el viejo volumen, el damnare sacó el pequeño estuche de joyería de su escondite, le devolvió el libró a Kaname y, sintiendo una extraña emoción recorriendo todo su ser, levantó la tapa de la cajita.

Sobre un fondo de terciopelo purpura, descansaba un hermoso pendiente de unos cinco centímetros de altura, cuyo intrincado diseño era claramente femenino. La pieza estaba tan delicadamente elaborada, que no parecía haber sido creada por manos humanas. La hermosa pieza de joyería parecía estar hecha de plata bruñida, y una gema roja como la sangre estaba engarzada en el centro de la flor que el antiguo ornamento representaba (6).

- ¿La forjaste tu?- preguntó el más joven, a la vez que acariciaba con reverencia la brillante joya carmesí.

- No exactamente- le contestó el sangre pura con la voz cargada de nostalgia- Alexiel se encargó de hacerlo mientras yo entretejía los hechizos con el Metal Madre.

- ¿Por qué ella y no el resto, Kuran? ¿Qué tenía de especial para que la ayudases más que a ningún otro?- la suavidad en su voz tomó por sorpresa al Ancestro de los Kuran, ya que el chico nunca había usado ese tono para dirigirse al castaño.

- Tal vez, si volvemos a encontrarnos algún día, te cuente esa historia- murmuró él, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- incluso después de tantos años, soy incapaz de poner en palabras por qué lo hice.

Por lo visto su respuesta fue suficiente para satisfacer al cazador, porque no volvió a mencionar el tema.

- ¿Cuánta sangre necesitan los hechizos para activarse?- el cambio de tema fue bastante obvio, pero Kaname lo agradeció.

- Tienes que dejarla caer sobre la gema hasta que el granate empiece a brillar, eso significará que la espada te ha aceptado como dueño- decidió que era mejor que se preparase para lo que iba a pasar, ya que ponerse a derramar sangre en un edificio lleno de vampiros no era muy buena idea- será mejor si la sacas de la caja antes.

- Pareces muy seguro de que _Nanatsusaya _va a aceptarme- comentó Zero, levemente sorprendido por las palabras del otro vampiro.

- ¿Acaso tu no lo estás?- le respondió a la vez que se encogía de hombros- si no estuviese seguro, nunca habría mencionado la espada en tu presencia.

- Huh, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir algo favorecedor sobre mi- eso fue lo último que el sangre pura le escuchó decir; pues sin esperar respuesta, Kiryuu se llevó una mano a la boca tras sacar el pendiente de la cajita, y usó sus propios colmillos para hacerse un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Sus labios se tiñeron de rojo, pero eso parecía no importarle al cazador, ya que dejó caer su sangre sobre la gema como si de agua se tratase. Kaname se quedó sin aliento ante sus acciones, incapaz de decidirse entre reprender al cazador por ser tan descuidado en territorio "enemigo", o abalanzarse sobre él para clavar sus colmillos en esa pálida piel, hasta que no quedara ni una gota de ese delicioso elixir fluyendo por sus venas.

Mas antes de poder reaccionar de una forma u otra, la gema se puso a brillar de forma cegadora; una vez fueron capaces de abrir los ojos sin ser deslumbrados, Kiryuu ya no sostenía el preciado abalorio. En sus manos descansaba una magnifica espada, que parecía estar hecha de cristal translucido y tenía una joya idéntica a la del pendiente incrustada en el pomo. El diseño de la magnífica arma era más sencillo que el del pendiente, pero si lo comparaba con el resto de espadas que había visto, _Nanatsusaya _podía ser considerada una obra de arte; y era tan ligera, que daba la sensación de que iba a romperse con el primer golpe (7).

- Es hermosa- murmuró el cazador, maravillado.

- Lo es; aunque teniendo en cuenta que Alexiel provenía de una familia de talentosos orfebres, la belleza de esta pieza estaba asegurada. A pesar de estar dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para vengar a sus seres queridos y proteger a su hijo, no quería abandonar del todo sus raíces; ella quería que Setsuna creciera siendo mucho más que un asesino, que entendiera que sus manos no servían solo para destruir, sino que también tenían la habilidad de crear.

- _"Así que de ahí viene que nos enseñaran algo que no tenía nada que ver con cazar vampiros _(8)_"_- de forma inconsciente, Zero levantó su mano herida hasta tocar el único pendiente que aún conservaba.

Kaname se dio cuenta, y por un momento le extrañó el gesto, mas pronto recordó que Yuki una vez le mencionó que Zero era realmente hábil con las manos (9). El castaño iba a preguntarle si él había hecho esos pendientes, porque si ese era el caso el pequeño recuerdo que se llevaba se había vuelto aun más valioso, pero antes de poder abrir la boca se encontró con los brazos llenos.

- ¿Kiryuu?- la respiración silenciosa y acompasada del cazador fue su única respuesta- _"por lo visto ha sido mala idea el hacerle sangrar cuando su cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado del todo. Mmmm… tal vez tendría que haberle dicho que el proceso para activar los hechizos de la espada consume una gran cantidad de energía… _(10)_"_

Tratando de no despertarle, Kaname levantó a Zero en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama, donde le recostó con la mayor delicadeza posible. Luego le quitó los zapatos y los dejó cerca, para que el joven pudiera encontrarlos en cuanto se despertara; sintiendo que los miembros de la Clase Nocturna se estaban reuniendo frente a su habitación, guiados por el exquisito aroma de la sangre del cazador, decidió que lo mejor para todos sería que atendiera la herida del peliplata antes de que trataran de echar la puerta abajo.

Con mucho cuidado levantó el brazo del chico y se llevó la herida a la boca. Sabía que el acto era arriesgado, pues si no podía controlarse terminaría mordiendo a Zero y completando el lazo de sangre; eso no entraba en sus planes, al menos no sin el permiso del cazador, así que se limitó a limpiar la herida y a cerrarla usando las cualidades curativas de su saliva.

Usando todo su autocontrol logró separarse del miembro inerte de su huésped y lo dejó descansar sobre la cama. Dio gracias a que había perfeccionado el arte de negarse lo que realmente deseaba, porque mientras siguiera con vida jamás encontraría a otra persona con una sangre más deliciosa y tentadora que Zero, y si no se apartaba pronto de su lado, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría durante toda su larga existencia. Ese cálido liquido carmesí no sólo era dulce e intoxicante, sino que además dejaba un leve regusto que era incapaz de describir, pero que resultaba de lo más adictivo, porque al increíble sabor se le combinaba el inmenso poder que fluía por las venas del damnare; y el saber que una parte de su propia esencia estaba mezclada en ese sublime coctel, despertaba sus instintos más posesivos. La sangre de Zero era simplemente… perfecta, pura ambrosía.

Solamente por haber sido capaz de probarla, sentía que había valido la pena desprenderse de la espada. Hablando de _Nanatsusaya_… ¿dónde había ido a parar esa espada?

Se giró hacia el lugar donde minutos antes había estado conversando con el cazador, pero allí no había nada. Tras buscarla con la mirada durante unos segundos recordó que, por seguridad, Alexiel le pidió que hiciera que uno de los hechizos devolviera la espada a su forma de pendiente en caso de que su dueño perdiera el conocimiento, para que nadie pudiera usarla en su contra. Luego sólo había un lugar donde podía estar: junto a Zero.

Recorrió con la mirada la incitante visión que era Zero Kiryuu durmiendo en su cama, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Colgando inocentemente de la oreja derecha del joven, justo donde antes estaba el piercing que el peliplata le había entregado a Kaname, se encontraba una pieza que no había visto nunca.

La nueva forma que _Nanatsusaya _acababa de tomar, pues el aura de la espada era inconfundible para uno de sus creadores, combinaba perfectamente con el estilo del cazador; el pendiente ahora tenía un estilo más masculino, pero seguía siendo igual de detallado. El valioso abalorio tenia la forma de una garra de dragón plateada, con las diminutas escamas claramente visibles por toda su superficie; unas detalladas plumas sobre el dorso de la misma le daban un aspecto original, y allí, sostenida delicadamente entre las afiladas uñas de la pieza, se encontraba el elemento más importante la espada, pues la gema carmesí era el "alma" de _Nanatsusaya_; esa diminuta esfera contenía la sangre combinada y cristalizada que le daba vida, y que controlaba todos los hechizos imbuidos en ella (11).

Realmente sentía que había hecho lo correcto al entregarle la espada a Zero, mas aun quedaba el ultimo favor que le había pedido a cambio de ella. Decidió dejarle una nota diciendo que estaban en paz pues, por un momento, pensó que el haber probado la sangre de su amado sería suficiente para él, pero quería algo más. Estaba siendo egoísta al actuar sin el permiso del damnare, y lo sabia; mas todavía había algo que deseaba, la razón por la que no le había mencionado la posibilidad de caer inconsciente tras ofrecer su sangre a la espada. Y ese algo el cazador nunca se lo permitiría mientras estuviera despierto. Kaname quería… no, necesitaba probar los labios del peliplata al menos una vez antes de poder resignarse a no tener nunca a la persona que más le importaba.

Las horas que faltaban para el amanecer las pasó velando el sueño de su amado cazador, grabando en su memoria la bella imagen del joven durmiente. Cuando Seiren le llamó para decirle que ya era hora de marcharse, Kaname se despidió de Zero con el beso más dulce y delicado que había probado nunca, y que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pues se había convencido de que nunca tendría oportunidad de probarlos de nuevo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Etto… ¿perdón? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración para seguir esta historia había desaparecido, y parece que ha decidido regresar ahora _ _U …

1.- A partir de aquí las intenciones de Kaname ya no tienen nada que ver con las del original; así que no, no masacres de sangre puras o intentos suicidas.

2.- Vale que sea para usarle como peón, pero no podéis negarme que Kaname no tiene una fijación casi obsesiva con Zero y todo lo que tenga que ver con el cazador ¬¬U.

3.- Seguro que esto nadie se lo esperaba XD

4.- Para mí esto es lógico; porque, vamos a ver, si se diera el caso que _Bloody Rose _se quedara sin balas, ¿cómo se defendería Zero de sus enemigos? Seamos realistas, en ninguna pelea tus enemigos van a dejar que te marches si no tienes con que protegerte, sino todo lo contrario. Luego repito: es lógico ir preparado para lo peor.

5.- Esta es mi opinión personal, ni idea de si coincide con la de Hino-sensei.

6.- Huh, no estoy muy segura de si esta descripción le hace justicia al original, así que dejaré un link en mi perfil donde podréis ver el pendiente original.

7.- Lo mismo que en la nº 6.

8.- Aunque os parezca extraño, todo lo que escribo tiene una razón detrás, por muy estúpida que puedan pareceros en cuanto las doy a conocer; y esta no es una excepción.

9.- No malpenséis, que nos conocemos XP

10.- Que conste que lo ha hecho adrede.

11.- Lo mismo que en nº6. Y sobre lo que explicó del cristal, eso está basado en la espada original de AS.

Antes que digáis nada, la actitud derrotista de Kaname tiene su explicación. El pobre acaba de descubrir que su hermana es una zorra; que se ha enamorado del chico al que le ha hecho la vida imposible, y que dicho chico está enamorado de sus hermanos; si yo estuviera en su lugar, también me deprimiría. De la actitud de Zero ya hablaremos más adelante.

Antes de despedirme (por ahora) voy a daros varias buenas y malas noticias:

- Mala nº1: quedan 3 capítulos para acabar este fic.

- Buena nº1: ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo escrita.

- Buena nº2: hay secuela (dos, para ser exactos).

- Mala nº2: no empezaré a escribir la secuela hasta haber terminado "Colmillos y Garras" (y Dios sabe cuándo va a ser eso, porque entre cap. y cap. tengo intención de adelantar mis otras historias).

¿No me matéis? *Corre a esconderse debajo de la cama*

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	9. Voces en la oscuridad

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, VK o AS me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**9.- Voces en la oscuridad. **

Sentía la oscuridad rodeándole, llamando su nombre y tratando de tentarle de nuevo para que entregara su cuerpo, y así convertirle en una marioneta por segunda vez. ¡No! No volvería a caer en las promesas de poder ilimitado, a partir de ahora se guiaría por su propia fuerza aunque esta fuera tan oscura como la que las sombras le prometían.

El sonido de nuevas voces llegó a sus oídos; logrando que se pusiera en alerta, pues temía que la oscura entidad atrapada en su corazón intentase algo en su contra, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que las voces no venían de su interior, sino más allá de la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Las dos voces parecían estar discutiendo y, aunque fuese extraño, ambas le resultaban increíblemente familiares, sobre todo una de ellas. Esa voz había llenado sus sueños y pensamientos desde mucho antes que los sincorazones llegasen a las Islas.

Deseaba estar junto a esa querida voz, o más bien, junto a su dueño; pero… había algo que se le escapaba, algo que faltaba, otra voz…

Trató de prestar más atención a la otra voz, mas no era la que buscaba. Pero… ¿a quién buscaba? Intentó identificar la voz que tanto había añorado, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo hiciese sabría qué era lo que le faltaba.

Pasó un buen rato escuchando las voces, cuando la que no le había llamado la atención pronunció un nombre, que trajo consigo la imagen de unos cálidos ojos violetas y un bello rostro de marfil enmarcado por hilos de plata.

- Zero.

El oír ese nombre salir de sus propios labios hizo que la pieza que faltaba apareciese, y junto al rostro de sus recuerdos apareció otro. Esta vez podía ver en su mente dos rostros idénticos, aunque los ojos violeta del segundo niño prometían travesuras y diversión.

Y otro nombre llegó a sus labios.

- Ichiru.

- Ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a recordarme nunca, Riku- susurró una voz junto a su oído, y ésta sí era la otra que había añorado tanto.

Riku se giró para ver a la persona que le había hablado, y al intentar responder se encontró con un par de labios sobre los suyos y un par de brazos rodeando su cintura de forma posesiva.

El beso, que empezó siendo lento y tierno, se fue volviendo más apasionado y fogoso, hasta terminar siendo una guerra para someter al otro; pero sin perder en ningún momento el sentimiento que había sido su origen: el amor que existía entre ambos.

Cuando empezó a faltarle el aire Riku rompió el beso, aunque no quiso separarse del cálido abrazo en que Ichiru le tenía envuelto, y terminó juntando su frente con la de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, mirándose a los ojos; pero todo lo bueno tiende a terminar pronto, y fue el más joven quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

Ichiru suspiró, ya sabía que tenía que responder a eso, pero esperaba tener más tiempo para disfrutar la deliciosa sensación de tener al otro joven entre sus brazos. Después de todo, ni él mismo sabia cuanto tiempo tenían para estar juntos y estaba seguro que tardarían mucho en volverse a ver.

- Será más rápido si te lo enseño- el de ojos violeta levantó sus manos hasta posarlas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su acompañante, e hizo algo que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido imposible: compartió todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos de los últimos cinco años (1) con su hermano y, a la vez, tuvo la oportunidad de observar con sus propios ojos lo que Riku había vivido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

- ¿Cómo…- intentó comenzar el de ojos turquesa, pero no estaba seguro de la mejor forma de preguntar lo que quería saber.

- Ahora mismo tu cuerpo está descansando en la enfermería de la academia, mientras que tu alma está atrapada en la oscuridad de tu corazón; con la ayuda de la sangre de Zero, tus heridas se están curando más rápido de lo que tardarían normalmente, y gracias a la transfusión es que estoy aquí, pero esta conexión es frágil y pronto tendré que irme. Los muertos no deben de interferir con los vivos más de lo estrictamente necesario- le respondió Ichiru tratando de recuperarse.

La experiencia había sido tan abrumadora para los dos Kiryuu, que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer mucho a parte de buscar consuelo en los brazos del otro. Estuvieron en silencio, contemplando lo que acababan de descubrir y asimilando toda la información recibida.

Riku revisó lo que su hermano le había mostrado de forma más tranquila, y cuando llegó a los recuerdos de la reconciliación entre sus hermanos, los celos que sentía al saber que ellos ya habían completado su parte de la unión, habían quedado perfectamente a la vista en su rostro. Ichiru no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida al notarlo, su hermanito era realmente adorable.

- ¡Maldición, Ichiru!- la sola idea de ser excluido por sus hermanos dolía más de lo que cualquier herida física podría hacerlo jamás- ¡prometimos estar los tres juntos cuando llegara el momento de completar la maldición!

- Lo sé. Créeme que nos arrepentimos muchísimo de no haberte esperado, pero ya has visto que no tuvimos otra opción.

Aunque deseaba con todo sus ser que las imágenes que le había mostrado el mayor fueran una cruel broma, sabía que Ichiru realmente había muerto a causa de las heridas infligidas por Rido Kuran.

- No quiero perderte de nuevo- susurró con voz quebrada. Todo rastro de su enfado había sido borrado cuando su mente finalmente aceptó la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de vosotros, pero mi muerte ha sido consecuencia de mis acciones- Ichiru sonrió con tristeza y acarició la mejilla de su hermano pequeño antes de regalarle un casto beso- mi parte de la maldición se ha cumplido y mi mala elección es lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí.

- ¿Cuál ha sido tu decisión?

- Entre amor y odio (2), me dejé llevar por el odio que sentía hacia el bastardo que ayudó a esa bruja a destrozar nuestras vidas. Por culpa de mi odio, dejé solo a nuestro hermano para poder vengarme de Rido; y lo único que conseguí con ello fue mi muerte y las lágrimas de Zero.

- Debiste armarla bien gorda para hacer llorar a Zero-nii; sabes que es prácticamente imposible conseguir que suelte una sola lágrima siquiera.

- Era de esperar, él hubiera preferido que estuviera recuperándome en el hospital, mas no hubieran podido salvarme a tiempo… la maldición es absoluta, nada ni nadie puede alterar su curso una vez ha sido puesta en marcha. Así que me las ingenié para seducir a Zero.

- Sólo tú, Ichi-nii, eres capaz de estar pensando en sexo durante una situación de vida o muerte- a pesar de la gravedad del asunto que estaban discutiendo, Riku no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el lado pervertido del de ojos violeta (3). Aunque eso realmente no le sorprendió, después de todo Ichiru siempre fue el más atrevido de los tres a la hora de experimentar y quien solía llevar las riendas en su extraña relación.

- No creerías que me iba a morir siendo virgen, ¿verdad?- bromeó, tratando de animar a su querido hermanito- además, esa era la única forma de entregarle mi poder a Zero y ayudarle a desarrollar el suyo. No quería que cometiera el mismo error que yo y se enfrentara a Rido sin estar al 100% de sus facultades.

Siguiendo esas palabras, un silencio tenso se sumió entre ellos.

- He llegado tarde- ahora que todo estaba por terminar, Riku por fin se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo empezaron a caer- todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano (4).

- No. Todo lo contrario, has llegado en el momento perfecto para evitar que Zero sufra una vida miserable bajo las órdenes de la Asociación (5)- le reconfortó Ichiru mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían fluyendo de esos hermosos ojos turquesa- he visto lo que esa criatura te obligó a hacer, y estoy seguro de que en cuanto tus amigos lo sepan, no te culparán por lo que pasó.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó con la voz cargada de dudas.

- ¿Crees que soy culpable de lo que pasó hace cinco años?- le respondió él con otra pregunta.

- ¡No! Shizuka Hio es la responsable de lo ocurrido aquella noche- contestó Riku sin pensárselo dos veces- tú fuiste una víctima más de esa mujer.

- Entonces tampoco lo eres tú. Riku, ese sincorazón llevaba años esperando el momento perfecto para hacer uso de ti. Si no te diste cuenta antes, fue porque Ansem actuaba tan sutilmente desde tu interior, retorciendo lo que realmente pensabas y sentías, que sólo cuando sus acciones empezaron a volverse fatales para tus amigos entendiste que algo iba mal- sus palabras lograron borrar parte de la culpa que Riku sentía; pero esta no desaparecería por completo a menos que sus amigos le perdonaran por lo que había hecho.

Viendo que su hermano no estaba convencido del todo, Ichiru decidió que era hora de ponerse serio. Tomando el rostro de Riku entre sus manos, obligó al menor a mirarle a los ojos.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte, y no tenemos tiempo que perder en lamentaciones- eso por fin pareció sacarle de su estado de autocompasión. Ichiru no podía quedarse para siempre allí, y Riku tampoco; había alguien esperándole fuera de esa oscuridad (6)- tienes que elegir, Ri. Pronto te verás obligado a hacerlo. Si en una semana no has elegido tu camino correctamente, no podrás completar tu misión y tu amigo no despertará nunca.

- ¿¡Sólo una semana!?- la idea de tener solamente siete días para hacer su elección, había dejado al joven con ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo- ¡es demasiado pronto! ¿Y si me equivoco?

Ichiru deseaba ser capaz de ayudar a su hermano, pero no tenia permitido decidir por él. Mas nada le impedía darle un pequeño empujón.

- En el fondo ya has elegido la opción correcta, lo que te impide aceptarlo es tu miedo a que tu elección te lleve por un camino sumergido en tinieblas. Tienes que aceptar y superar tus temores si quieres encontrar tu luz.

Riku repitió esas palabras como una letanía hasta dejarlas grabadas en su memoria; en cuanto se quedara solo, intentaría descifrar su significado.

- Otra cosas más- interrumpió sus pensamientos el mayor, su voz cargada de preocupación- tienes que prometerme que no dejarás que nada dañe a Zero; que harás todo lo necesario para mantener a nuestro hermano con vida. ¡Prométemelo!

- ¿A qué viene eso?- lo que acababa de pedirle Ichiru le había tomado por sorpresa- Zero-nii parecía estar bien cuando me quitó a esa sanguijuela de encima.

- Por ahora. Cuando le convencí de completar nuestra parte de la unión, no pensé en las consecuencias que mi muerte tendría sobre Zero. En ese momento sólo me importaba mantenerle con vida y darle la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Rido- se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar que iba a pasarle al hermano que tanto amaban- nuestro lazo se está rompiendo. La sangre que le di a Zero retasará el proceso durante un tiempo; pero cuando pierda su efecto, ese lazo roto empezará a degradar su sentido de la realidad, hasta el punto en que un Nivel E parecerá cuerdo a su lado. Niisan necesitará algo que le ayude a mantener estable su mente y le ate al mundo de los vivos. Es decir, necesitará el lazo que le unirá a ti; aunque por desgracias, eso no será suficiente, para ninguno de los dos (7).

- ¿¡Insinúas que no soy lo bastante bueno para él!?- espetó el joven de ojos turquesa, dejando que parte de la oscuridad que guardaba en su interior nublara su raciocinio.

- No es nada de eso, Ri. Pero tienes que recordar que nosotros nacimos para ser tres, sólo de esa forma podrás evitar que niisan se vuelva loco e intente suicidarse; y no sólo por su bien, sino también por el tuyo propio, otouto. Si no encontráis a otra persona que complete la triada, tarde o temprano la locura que caerá sobre niisan terminará por afectarte a ti también y entonces, ¿quién salvará a Sora?

Fue ese último comentario lo que consiguió que recuperara el control sobre la oscuridad de su corazón.

- ¿Es realmente necesario? No importa lo mucho que lleguemos a querer otra persona, nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en nuestras vidas.

Conmovido ante la sinceridad y el amor que reflejaban esas palabras, Ichiru le dedicó su sonrisa mas radiante, la que reservaba sólo para sus hermanos y hacía que se iluminara su rostro, dándole una apariencia angelical (8).

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso- y para demostrárselo le dio un beso tan tórrido y húmedo como el primero- pero es algo que no podréis evitar.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te afectará eso a ti?- esa idea llevaba in rato rondando por su cabeza.

- La maldición sólo afecta a los vivos, Ri. Ahora soy libre.

Las palabras de Ichiru fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Riku.

- ¿Es que ya no somos necesarios?- ese siempre había sido su mayor temor, el ser olvidado por las dos personas que más amaba. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de ser odiado por Sora dolía tanto como el mero pensamiento de ser dejado atrás por uno de sus hermanos. Y ese dolor se veía claramente reflejando en su rostro, lo que hizo trizas el corazón del mayor.

- Nunca, jamás, dudes que Zero y tú sois lo que más amo en este mundo y en cualquier otro. El que la maldición ya no me afecte sólo significa que puedo estar separado de vosotros sin sufrir consecuencias dañinas, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia vosotros- el fervor con que pronunció esas palabras le dejó claro que estaba siendo un idiota, y que Ichiru les seguiría amando incluso si ellos encontraban a alguien más con quien compartir el resto de sus vidas.

- ¿Puede ser cualquier persona?- trató de cambiar de tema con la intención de ocultar el efecto que lo que acababa de oír había tenido sobre cuerpo- ¿o hay algún requerimiento especial para que pueda formar parte de nuestra unión?

- Basta con que esa persona sea compatible con ambos, y que sea capaz de soportar la gran cantidad de poder que podréis compartir con él.

- ¿Él?

- ¿Acaso prefieres que sea una mujer?- la mueca de asco en el rostro de Riku fue respuesta suficiente (9)- eso pensaba. No puedo prometer que los dos llegareis a enamoraros de él, pero puedo darte un par de pistas sobre la persona que más probabilidades tiene de haceros felices.

- Sería más rápido si me dijeras su nombre, Ichi-nii- murmuró Riku a regañadientes, aceptando de mala gana que el segundo de sus hermanos tenía razón; sólo siendo tres podrían sentirse completos.

- ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso? Algo tiene que entretenernos mientras esperamos a que llegue el momento en que nuestra familia vuelva a estar completa… y que conste que tanto papá como kaasan están de acuerdo conmigo en que no queremos veros por el más allá hasta dentro de muchos años- la mención de Akira y Nuriko Kiryuu consiguió que nuevas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, esta vez en una mezcla de tristeza y alegría al saber que, a pesar de todo, aun se preocupaban por ellos. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no desviarse del tema, le indicó con un gesto que siguiera hablando sobre "esa persona"- como ya he dicho, es un hombre; es mayor que vosotros, tiene el pelo oscuro, sabe pelear, y al menos uno de vosotros se ha cruzado ya con él (10).

Riku se puso a buscar a alguien en sus recuerdos que coincidiera con la descripción que acababa de darle Ichiru. Cuando una imagen le llegó a la mente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, dime que no es Touga-tousan!

- ¡Oh dios, no!- Ichiru estalló a carcajadas ante semejante idea- ni se me había pasado por la cabeza algo como eso. ¡Pero es verdad que la descripción le va bien al viejo cascarrabias!

El de ojos turquesa suspiró aliviado, mientras que el otro peliplata se partía de la risa. Es que el imaginar a su maestro, su segundo padre, en esa situación era desternillante. ¡Nuriko-kaasan encontraría la forma de castrarle desde el más allá si se atrevía siquiera a tener pensamientos impuros sobre sus hermanos!

Ichiru, que estaba llorando de la risa, se calló de golpe y se enderezó como si acabaran de golpearle.

- Es hora de irme. Mi tiempo en este mundo se está acabando y aun hay alguien de quien quiero despedirme (11).

El menor abrazó con fuerza a su hermano; no quería dejarle ir, pero sabía que no tenia forma de impedirlo.

- Algún día volveremos a vernos, amor, pero no demasiado pronto. Recuerda que tienes dos promesas que cumplir; además, niisan te está llamando.

Y así era, podía oír la voz de Zero llamando su nombre desde algún lugar más allá de la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

Lo último que sintió antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el suave y dulce roce de unos labios conocidos sobre los suyos. Se dejó llevar por la voz que le llamaba, y cuando finalmente despertó, se encontró cara a cara con la otra persona que tanto amaba.

- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Riku- le sonrió Zero de forma cariñosa.

- Ya estoy en casa- respondió él, devolviéndole el gesto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Y aquí os dejo otro más…

1.- Tengo mis razones para poner cinco años en lugar de cuatro.

2.- Con esto dicho, creo que es muy obvio que parte le toca cumplir a Riku, ¿no?

3.- Siempre he visto a Ichiru como el más extrovertido de los gemelos, así que esto lo he llevado un poco más allá y le he convertido en el más pervertido de los tres XP

4.- Si os extraña la actitud de Riku, recordad que en KH2 no quiere que le vean y siempre ayuda desde las sombras. He modificado eso un poquito para que esté deprimido además de avergonzado por lo que ha hecho.

5.- Quien me diga que Zero está contento con lo que está pasando ahora en el manga, es que está mal de la cabeza ¬¬

6.- Tomadlo como queráis ;)

7.- ¡Y por fin llegamos a la parte más importante de este fic! Poned vuestros sentidos en alerta XD

8.- De ahí el apodo que le da Zero cuando se despide de él.

9.- No intento ser ofensiva con las mujeres (yo misma lo soy), pero he visto esa expresión en la cara de algunos conocidos que son gay ante la idea de tener relaciones con alguien del sexo opuesto, y me pareció divertido que Riku también la pusiera XD

10.- A ver cuántos personajes de VK y KH podéis describir de esta forma XP.

11.- Por si a alguien le interesa, está hablando de María Kurenai. Ella será un personaje en la tercera parte de esta historia.

¡Dos capítulos más y este fic estará terminado! Lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí. Por desgracia, en menos de dos meses tengo exámenes finales y si añadimos los trabajos que tengo que hacer, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para escribir algo nuevo.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	10. Unión

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, **LEMON**, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, VK o AS me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

o0o0o0o = inicio/fin del lemon.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**10.- Unión.**

Tres días después de haber despertado, Riku ya podía andar por sí mismo y sus heridas eran cosa del pasado. La única prueba del deplorable estado en el que había aparecido era la pálida y fina cicatriz en su abdomen; gracias a la sangre de Zero se había recuperado tres veces más rápido que una persona normal, y aunque eso era increíble, con una poción o una cura se hubiera recuperado en segundos y sin un constante recordatorio de su humillante derrota a manos de Roxas (1). Por desgracia, sus niveles de magia estaban al mínimo y se había quedado sin elixires, éteres, y pociones durante la batalla contra el rubio incorpóreo.

A pesar de sentirse muchísimo mejor, la doctora le obligó a guardar cama dos días más; así que había pasado cinco días en la enfermería de la academia siendo mimado por su hermano, su tío y, para su asombro, su maestro. Después de tanto tiempo siendo él quien se encargaba de proteger a Sora y a Kairi, ser cuidado por sus seres queridos se sentía de maravilla.

Aprovechando su forzosa estancia en la enfermería, todos se pusieron al día con sus vidas, y mientras su familia asimilaba la existencia de otros mundos, Riku una vez más se arrepintió de no haber estado allí para ayudar a su querido hermano durante su dolorosa transformación. Mas Zero pronto le quitó esas ideas de la cabeza; ya que en carne propia había descubierto que el pasado no podía cambiarse, por mucho que le pesara, y sólo podían seguir adelante con el tiempo que aún les quedaba.

De los tres, Zero era quien más tiempo pasaba con él, pues como se negaba a regresar a su propia habitación terminaron compartiendo la cama en la que había despertado, durmiendo acurrucados en los brazos del otro como cuando eran pequeños. Los recuerdos de su infancia le llevaron a recordar las últimas palabras de Ichiru y en que si no elegía pronto, no podría cumplir sus promesas.

Pensar en ello le hacía desear que el tiempo se detuviera y así poder quedarse en los brazos de Zero para siempre. La presencia de su hermano mayor había calmado esa ansiedad enloquecedora que le había llevado a obsesionarse con la idea de explorar otros mundos para encontrar la forma regresar a casa (2).

Durante los largos años que habían estado su madre y él completamente solos en un nuevo y desconocido mundo, el tener que esconder quién y qué era realmente le había pasado factura; odiaba tener que mentir a sus amigos, se sentía inmensamente miserable al hacerlo y si le añadía los efectos secundarios de la maldición a su creciente sentido de culpa, podía decirse que su estabilidad mental y emocional pendía de un hilo y la única forma de mantenerla que pudo encontrar fue a través de Sora y Kairi (3).

Escondió todo lo que en verdad sentía tras una máscara de orgullo y superioridad que poco a poco llegó a convencerse de que era real, más lo ocurrido durante el último año y el haberse reencontrado con lo que quedaba de su familia, había conseguido derrumbar todas sus barreras y las emociones que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo finalmente habían salido a la luz, dejándole extrañamente cansado y, por raro que le pareciese, finalmente se sentía completamente libre (4).

Sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma persona que sus amigos conocían, pero no encontraba en su interior fuerzas para tratar de serlo. No quería volver a ser ese Riku arrogante y prepotente, y se negaba a volver a ser una marioneta. En el fondo, tal y como Ichiru había dicho, sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. Tan sólo esperaba que Sora y Kairi le perdonaran por lo que había hecho durante su tiempo junta a Maléfica, y entendieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Riku?- la voz de Zero, ronca por el sueño, le sacó se sus pensamientos.

El mencionado se giró para mirar a su niisan a los ojos y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera al ver en esos hermosos orbes violetas el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos: miedo hacia lo que les deparaba el futuro; dolor por la pieza de su alma que habían perdido; determinación para cumplir lo que se habían propuesto… y amor, un amor tan puro y a la vez tan visceral, que les hacía creer que un día serían consumidos por él hasta que nada quedase de ellos, pero mientras estuvieran los dos juntos nada les importaba; y finalmente Riku entendió que se dejaría mancillar hasta lo más profundo de su ser por la oscuridad que tanto temía, si así conseguía evitar que apartaran a Zero de su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor esta vez, preocupación evidente en su expresión.

- No del todo- murmuró con una sonrisa antes de enterrarse aún más en el abrazo de su hermano- pero pronto lo estaré. Por ahora me basta con estar aquí contigo.

Zero le dedicó su sonrisa más hermosa antes de posar en sus labios un delicado y casto beso. Debido a las heridas de Riku, y a que rara vez estaban a solas, los dos Kiryuu habían estado reprimiendo el deseo insatisfecho que les provocaba la cercanía del otro; mas esa noche, después de haber convencido a la doctora de que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para asistir al funeral de Ichiru, los dos damnare se habían retirado a la habitación que Zero tenía en la residencia del director. Ambos peliplatas necesitaban estar solos tras el esfuerzo emocional que había supuesto para ellos el verse obligados a despedirse del que fuera el más travieso de los trillizos Kiryuu. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el consuelo de los brazos del otro, aunque parecía que la siesta no había sido tan necesaria para el portador de la _Keyblade _(5) como lo había sido para el vampiro.

Continuaron besándose lánguidamente durante unos minutos más, reacios a abandonar la intimidad que la noche les ofrecía. Los hermanos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento para detenerse ahora, pero tampoco tenían prisa; aún faltaban algunas horas hasta el amanecer, así que tenían tiempo para familiarizarse de nuevo con el cuerpo de la persona que amaban e iban a aprovechar hasta el último minuto, pues no sabían cuando volverían a tener tiempo para ellos mismos y algo en su interior les impulsaba a sellar el lazo que les unía de forma definitiva.

Intuyendo que algo en su otouto había cambiado, Zero decidió que ambos estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso y se lo comunicó a su hermano a través de un profundo beso cargado de deseo y necesidad. Aunque en ese momento tan sólo podía pensar en hacer suyo a Riku, sabía que su hermanito aún era virgen y quería que su primera vez fuese inolvidable; por no decir que los dos necesitaban esa íntima conexión, necesitaban reafirmar que estaban vivos y juntos, y que no estaban solos a pesar de la muerte de Ichiru.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo palpable, Zero se separó con reluctancia de los deliciosos labios, ahora rojos y levemente hinchados, de Riku; la visión con la que se encontró terminó por convencerle de que ya habían esperado demasiado, pues nada existía en ese mundo capaz de compararse a la pecaminosa imagen que presentaba su hermano con el largo cabello plateado creando un halo alrededor de su sonrojado y hermoso rostro, con los brillantes ojos aguamarina entrecerrados y cargados de lujuria, y la camisa medio abrochada dejando al descubierto su elegante y pálido cuello. El menor de los Kiryuu era, sin lugar a dudas, un sueño húmedo hecho realidad y Zero iba a disfrutar siendo el primero, y el último si terminaba saliéndose con la suya (6), en introducir a Riku a los placeres del sexo.

Mientras el mayor se deleitaba admirándole, Riku se estremeció al notar la mirada de profunda devoción que le dedicaba Zero. A pesar de todo lo que pudieran decirle, el vampiro no terminaba de asimilar lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era, más el joven damnare sí que había notado las miradas cargadas de deseo que su hermano despertaba allá donde iba. Durante el trayecto hasta el cementerio y el de regreso a la academia, Riku tuvo que contener sus celos o terminaría atacando con _Soul Eater_ (7) a todos los que miraban de más a su niisan, lo gracioso del asunto era que sus sentimientos hacia Zero le habían cegado hasta el punto en que ni sentía las miradas lujuriosas dirigidas hacia su persona.

o0o0o0o

Riku, decidido a no ser completamente pasivo, empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su hermano, aprovechando cada movimiento para acariciar de forma sugestiva la tersa piel del pecho de Zero, lo que causó que el mayor soltase un ronco gruñido antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios del menor, devorando su boca de forma casi bestial. Tan distraído estaba debido al adictivo placer que le otorgaban los labios y la lengua del vampiro, que no se dio cuenta de que su amante le había despojado de su camisa hasta que la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana acarició su piel, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus pezones se endurecieran debido a la eléctrica mezcla de frío y calor que asaltaba sus nervios.

La reacción de su hermanito logró que Zero soltase una carcajada en medio del tórrido beso, lo que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al de ojos aguamarina, si la forma tan brusca en que agarró la erección de su pareja era indicación alguna; la atrevida acción de Riku consiguió sacarle un sonoro gemido al mayor, quien a su vez llevó una de sus manos hasta el pezón izquierdo del más joven y lo pellizcó de forma dolorosamente placentera. El ataque de Zero le tomó por sorpresa e instintivamente echó la cabeza atrás, rompiendo el beso, y gimió de forma gutural debido a la corriente de placer que bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro endureciera aún más.

Viendo lo mucho que su amado estaba disfrutando de sus caricias y deseando verle correrse al menos una vez antes de hacerle el amor como era debido, tomó el otro pezón entre sus labios y se puso a chuparlo con vigor mientras seguía torturando el otro con renovado fervor. El grito de placer que se le escapó a Riku fue música para sus oídos y valiéndose de su mano libre, se encargó de hacer desaparecer la poca ropa que el más joven aun llevaba encima. Una vez le tuvo completamente desnudo, abandonó ese delicioso botoncito rojo y erguido para marcar el pálido cuello que su otouto le ofrecía de forma inconsciente. Riku era suyo y pronto todo el mundo iba a saberlo.

Las sensaciones que los labios y las manos de Zero estaban otorgándole a su cuerpo le habían dejado desando por más, más besos, más caricias, más placer, lo quería todo y no iba a dejar que el mayor se le escapara hasta que le hiciera completamente suyo. A base de tirones y gemidos medio ahogados por la lengua de su hermano, fue capaz de transmitirle a su amante que aun llevaba demasiada ropa encima; en esos momentos las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos, pues entre ambos existía una conexión especial más allá de las palabras y que les permitía entenderse de forma instintiva. Zero no tardó mucho en estar completamente desnudo, y Riku no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de ello para acariciar toda esa deliciosa piel pálida que se le había presentado como un delicioso manjar.

Por su parte, Zero se estaba encargando de marcar cada centímetro del exquisito cuerpo de su hermano con que su boca hacía contacto. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al ombligo de su pareja, donde se dedicó a imitar con su lengua lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche; sus esfuerzos le ganaron un estremecimiento de placer y varios suspiros entrecortados. Satisfecho con su reacción, siguió bajando y finalmente llegó al lugar donde Riku más deseaba que le tocara. Completamente erguido y sonrojado, el pene de su hermano le dejó bien claro lo mucho que el menor estaba disfrutando de sus caricias. Zero besó suavemente la punta, lo que hizo que Riku jadeara levemente, antes de metérselo completamente en la boca y empezó a chupar como si ese duro miembro fuera un suculento caramelo. El grito de placer que le arrancó al otro peliplata resonó por toda la habitación y fue música para sus oídos.

A ese grito le siguieron diversos gemidos, suspiros y jadeos de delirante placer como nunca había sentido. La combinación de succiones de diversa duración y fuerza, el leve roce de dientes y colmillos, y tórridas caricias le estaban volviendo loco; si Zero seguía así no iba a durar mucho y Riku se lo hizo saber tirando de esos sedosos cabellos plateados tan similares a los suyos, pero en lugar de detener a su hermano, eso pareció hacerle doblar sus esfuerzos. Zero estaba dispuesto en hacer que su querido otouto llegase al orgasmo antes de llegar al acto principal, y nada iba a quitarle ese deseo de la cabeza.

Con nuevo roce de esos afilados colmillos y una profunda succión, Riku terminó corriéndose en la boca del mayor con otro grito ensordecedor. El placer que sintió recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes, todo palidecía a su lado. Mientras el damnare más joven disfrutaba de los deliciosos temblores de su clímax, Zero se apartó de su miembro con un última y obscena caricia y dejó caer sobre su mano derecha el fruto de sus actos.

Puesto que no habían planeado tener sexo esa noche, el semen de Riku tendría que bastar como lubricante; no era la mejor opción, pero era preferible a no tener nada y terminar haciéndole más daño del necesario a su hermanito. Aprovechando que los músculos de Riku parecían haberse convertido en gelatina, empezó a prepararle con una delicadeza y un cuidado que muy pocos sabían que poseía. Por experiencia propia sabía que la primera penetración siempre dolía un poco, no importaba cuantas veces participase en el delicioso acto, más si se tomaba su tiempo con esa virgen entrada el dolor pasaría pronto, dejando paso a uno de los placeres más exquisitos que una persona era capaz de experimentar.

Los leves gemidos de incomodidad que dejó salir Riku le indicaron que su amante se estaba recuperando de su reciente orgasmo, así que decidió distraerle de lo que estaban haciendo sus dedos con una nueva ronda de profundos besos y tiernas caricias. Poco a poco el joven se fue relajando de nuevo, lo suficiente para que Zero añadiese un segundo dedo. Sólo pensar que pronto estaría dentro de esa estrecha entrada le hacía la boca agua, pero tenía que contener su libido o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Parecía que pronto podría añadir el tercero, más aun no había encontrado ese punto en el interior de su amado que le volvería loco de placer y le haría suplicar por más; decidió añadirlo de todas formas, y nada más lo hizo Riku echó la cabeza atrás súbitamente y su espalda se arqueó de la forma más sexy que Zero había visto en su vida.

Al principio la intrusión de esos dedos le había resultado extraña e incómoda, pero con cada minuto que pasaba su cuerpo se fue encendiendo de nuevo y cuando el vampiro rozó algo en su interior sintió como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima y le hubiera dejado los nervios en llamas. Estuvo a punto de correrse otra vez y sólo un milagro evitó que lo hiciese; si eso era lo que tres dedos podían hacerle sentir, estaba ansioso por saber cómo se sentiría el tener a Zero moviéndose dentro de él. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues su amante parecía haber decidido que ya estaba lo bastante preparado y Riku estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Con Riku listo y él cansado de esperar, Zero empezó a introducirse lentamente en esa sonrosada entradita, yendo con cuidado de no causarle daño alguno a su otra mitad, fijándose en las distintas expresiones del menor para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente en su interior, tomó una de las manos de su hermano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro. Con su mano libre empezó a masturbar a Riku, pues si no se distraía con algo empezaría a moverse como una bestia en celo; por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Ichiru se pasaba las horas tratando de convencerle de que se atrincheraran en una habitación y no salieran nunca más de la cama. Aunque habiendo estado en ambos lados de esa adictiva danza, podía decir con toda seguridad que era incapaz de decidir en qué rol prefería estar.

Cuando por fin sintió que podía soportar la intrusión, Riku apretó un poco la mano del de ojos violetas para indicarle que ya podía moverse. Lo que siguió a ese simple gesto fue la mejor noche de su vida; pronto el tiempo dejó de tener sentido para ellos, su mundo se redujo a la exhilarante fricción de piel contra piel y el ambiente se llenó de los sonidos más lascivos y sensuales que ambos jóvenes eran capaces de producir.

o0o0o0o

Tan absortos estaban en el acto, que en ningún momento se percataron de la figura translucida que les dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño antes de desaparecer o como sus auras, una de un morado oscuro casi negro y otra de un profundo rojo sangre, se manifestaron de forma casi tangible antes de entrelazarse en medio de una luz dorada. Y esa mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, dispuestos a enfrentarse a todos una vez sus ojos volvieran a abrirse; pues mientras estuvieran juntos, no había nada que no fueran capaces de conseguir.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

El lemon no termina de gustarme, pero era necesario y quería que se centrara más en lo que ellos están sintiendo que en el acto en sí. Espero haberlo conseguido…

1.- Me estoy refiriendo a lo que ocurre en KH 365/2, por si alguien se ha perdido.

2, 3 y 4.- Son mi forma de explicar los cambios que sufre Riku en esta historia y como los he relacionado con el original.

5.- Lo escribo así porque me resulta más cómodo ¬¬

6.- Que más quisieras, Zerorín.

7.- Por qué menciono _Soul Eater_ en lugar de _Way to the Dawn_ es un secreto por ahora ;)

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo, ¡pero aun queda el epílogo!

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	11. Epílogo

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi AU, incesto, tríos, muerte de personajes, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KH, VK o AS me pertenecen. Sólo la trama y Reiko Cross son míos.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**11.- Epílogo.**

Una joven rubia vestida de blanco se paseaba por una gran mansión de aspecto abandonado, en las manos llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo y unas ceras de colores; pronto llegaría a su destino, la habitación oculta en lo más profundo del inmenso sótano que poseía el edificio.

Bajó las escaleras escondidas en la biblioteca y atravesó diversas habitaciones llenas de extrañas máquinas; en una de ellas se encontraba una figura misteriosa vestida de rojo y negro, pero ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención a lo que hacía el otro. Su relación, si es que podía llamarse así, existía meramente por necesidad y ninguno estaba interesado en ir más allá.

Con pasos ligeros recorrió un corredor lleno de cápsulas vacías, excepto por dos de ellas, las cuales contenían una especie de criaturas semi-humanoides, una de ellas con aspecto de pato y la otra de perro; y finalmente entró a la habitación que buscaba. El lugar era de un blanco impoluto y parecía no tener fin, además de estar prácticamente vacío; lo único que alteraba la monótona apariencia de la sala era la gran cápsula que se erigía en pleno centro de la misma.

Se acercó hasta el brillante objeto, cuya apariencia estaba a medio camino entre un huevo y una flor, y se sentó delicadamente usando la base de la misma como soporte. Con cuidado se colocó el cuaderno de dibujo sobre las rodillas y buscó una de las últimas páginas en las que había estado trabajando.

Allí, plasmado en colores brillantes, se encontraba un dibujo de tres niños con el pelo plateado durmiendo acurrucados tranquilamente; el siguiente dibujo representaba una de las escenas más tristes que había pintado en algún tiempo: en un lado una figura con el misma color de pelo era atrapada en un mundo de oscuridad, mientras que en el otro lado una figura de aspecto triste sostenía en brazos a otra cubierta de sangre, de nuevo las dos tenían el pelo plateado; la tercera página mostraba a dos jóvenes durmiendo acurrucados, tal como lo hacían los niños de la primera imagen, siendo protegidos por otro joven con alas de ángel, y una vez más el color plateado hacía acto de presencia; y la ilustración de la cuarta página… bueno, había cosas que era mejor no saber aún.

- Parece que Riku no tardará mucho en volver, y no estará solo. Las cosas van a ir bien, ¿no crees, Sora?- preguntó la chica con voz dulce y cantarina.

En el interior de la cápsula, un joven castaño pareció sonreír incluso estando sumido en un profundo sueño. Sí, todo iba a ir bien.

**Fin de Vampire Kingdom.**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ¡por fin he completado este fic! ¡Yay! Pero no os preocupéis, que la historia sigue… lo malo es que la segunda parte, **Knights of Darkness**, va a tardar en estar. Primero voy a centrarme en adelantar los fics que ya tengo empezados, centrándome especialmente en Colmillos y Garras. Solo deciros que tarde lo que tarde voy a seguir con esta historia, aunque los que ya me conocéis sabéis lo mucho que puedo llegar a tardar _ _U

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido leyendo hasta el final, a pesar de mi falta de actualizaciones regulares; ha sido un placer teneros aquí, y nada más esté esto subido me pondré a responder comentarios, que creo que ya sería hora de hacerlo…

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


End file.
